The Prince and the Thief
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Elizabeth Thompson is a well-known theif in her village. She steals for her and her younger sister Patty. However when she finds a flyer for King Death's Dance she decides to go. And holds the Prince hostage. Liz*Kid
1. Chapter 1: Elizabeth the Thief

The Prince and the Thief

Chapter 1: Elizabeth the Thief

_A/N: Ready... set... read!_

Elizabeth slowly turned the village shop's corner, nearing the fruit stand. "Okay... quietly... quietly..." she chanted to herself. She was right next to little stand now. A little old man was running it and he was half dead already. "Huh... How 'bout that..." she grinned, opening her brown side pack and stuffed it with whatever she could get her hands on. The slight noise sturred the old man and he looked at her with small black eyes.

"Ehh... hey! What are you doing?" He shouted, standing from his little stool.

She flashed him a grin and raised her hand. "Bye Old Timer!" And with that she turned the building's corner and disapared into the alleyway.

He turned bright red and stomped his foot. "Damn you Elizabeth!" he grunted, as he sat back down.

Elizabeth laughed as she sank her teeth into an apple. "Hahaha... adults are stupid." she swallowed and left the alley. "Hahaha... I got enough to last us a couple days or so." Elizabeth grinned as she entered the village's plaza, throwing the apple core to the ground.

People buzzed and shopkeepers ran their businesses. It was a quiet Sunday morning. Elizabeth continued her way down the pathway, nearing the Housing Distict, where she and her younger sister lived. Past a couple more buildings stood a small brown wooden sign that said 'Housing District.' Beyond it there were plenty of small one-story homes with shabby roofing and wooden siding. Plain to say, they weren't beautiful.

Far in the back of the rows of houses stood Elizabeth's home. It looked basically like all the others, except that her younger sister had a small garden in the yard. It consisted of red pansies and a couple yellow sunflowers. It was small, but it made the place lookable.

Elizabeth opened the door and kicked off her black boots near the door. "Patty, I'm home!" she announced, placing the bag on the kitchen table. It wasn't much of a kitchen though. There was a small wood stove over in the corner and a counter. The round table sat in the middle of the room and two chairs sat around it.

"Onee-chan, you're hooome!" Patty shouted, entering the kitchen and hugging her sister's waist. "I missed you! How was today?" She asked, giggling, expecting the best.

The two were orphans. They had awful parents anyway. So... the train accident wasn't all that bad. Elizabeth was the elder by a year. She was sixteen and her sister was fifteen. Elizabeth was a well known theif in the village and had never been caught by anyone. She had looked after her sister for six years and had never let Patty go hungry a single night.

The elder sister smiled and opened her bag. "I got a bunch of fruit from the old guy's stand. Here." She took out a pear and handed it to Patty. "Eat up. We're going out later."

Patty took a big bite and tilted her head. "Out?"

Elizabeth nodded and pulled out a peice of red paper from her bag. "I found this a couple days ago on the ground... and it gave me an idea." Patty looked at the paper curiously.

"King Death's Dance...? Held at the Death Castle. Huh? You wanna go there? That's not really you is it?" She asked giggling.

"Hah! Hell no, I'm not going to dance. But... I know that King Death has a son. The Prince of Death, if I recall. We'll sneak in there... and take him hostage, see? Then we'll set a ransome to set him free. And his father's the damn King, so he's bound to have money... gold... everything."

Patty's mouth formed an 'o' as the knowledge hit her.

"And Patty... it will be ours." Elizabeth the Thief said, smiling, golden coins in her eyes.

End of Chapter 1: Elizabeth the Thief.

_A/N: Weeeeell... whaddya think? That's the end of this chapter. Review and I'll give you Pocky! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

_A/N: Enjoy it my friends :D oh, and btw 'Prince' is Kid. Ok, READ!_

Death the Prince paced his enormous bedroom and kept checking his platinum pocketwatch. "Dammit, where are you? If this continues any longer, I'll be late... and that CAN'T happen." He growled, waiting for his assistant.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Prince sir? May I come in?" the young male voice said. A hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, yes come in. And hurry Crona, I can't be late!" Prince yelled, causing his assistant to whimper outside the big red door.

Slowly, the door slid open and a young pink-haired boy tip-toed in, holding a folded black coat in his arms. "I-I'm sorry sir. Here is your ceremonial coat." He apologized holding out the coat, his head bowed.

Prince nodded and took it. It was a smooth black coat that when put on, ran down to his mid-leg. The collar was folded in and had tiny white skulls embroidered into the corners. "Thank you Crona. You may go tell my Father that I'm ready. Don't waste time now." He said, sliding on the coat, putting his watch in the pocket.

Crona bowed. "Yessir. Good evening and good luck." He said, exitting the room quietly.

Prince sighed. "Now... off I go."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth smiled at herself in the mirror as she turned to look at her backside. "Okay. This one will do." She said looking over the dress once more. It was a dark blue dress with straps that held together at her neck. It went all the way down to her feet. It also came with long arm sleeves that covered her hands and went up a little above her elbow. "Whaddya think Patty? Isn't it elegant?" She asked laughing.<p>

Patty nodded from her chair in the dressing room. She was smiling wide. She loved seeing her sister so pretty and dressed up. "Uh-huh! You look awesome!" She said standing. She was wearing an identical dress, only of different color. It was a pale yellow, and she didn't have on any sleeves. "So are we ready now?" She asked grabbing her sister's arm.

The elder grinned and nodded. As she did, the store owner came over and was looking at a receipt. "Okay, ladies. That'll be $860.00." He said smiling.

Elizabeth let out a loud laugh. "Hahahaha! Yeah right. I'm taking this for free bub." She said, throwing a smoke ball at the ground. The store keeper coughed and swiped the smoke away.

But they were gone.

End of Chapter 2: Preparations

_A/N: R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Entrance

Chapter 3: Unwanted Entrance

_A/N: Enjoy :D_

The sky slowly turned to orange as the evening progessed. The dance started at 7:00 p.m and it was maybe 6:30 now. People were lined outside and were talking amongst themselves.

Elizabeth and Patty stood outside the crowd and looked up at the gigantic building. It was huge, the entrance way was a mouth to a large skull, with another skull on either side. Long, red needles stuck out of the sides of the building and three spheres, resembling King Death's mask also floated above the structure.

"What an odd place. Oh well... you ready Patty?" She asked, securing the secret dagger under her dress leg.

Patty nodded with a smile. "Yup."

The two slowly made their way to the entrance and were stopped by the door's guards. "Hold it. I don't recognize you two." The muscular man said, holding a spear infront of the door.

"Yes. Identify yourselves." The other guard said, glaring at them.

Elizabeth smiled. "Us...? Oh, we're..." without even finishing her sentence, she grabbed one of the spears and twisted it out of the guard's grip and whacked the other one with it, causing him to fall. The standing guard reached for her arm, but she lept over him, using him as a staircase.

_Thump! _She kicked the back of his head, knocking him unconsious.

Elizabeth landed on her feet, smiling. "Well, what rude men you have working here King Death. Hmph." she motioned for Patty to follow as they entered the castle. The ballroom was empty except for a couple of waiters laying out food and drinks on the tables. The decorations were beautiful. White, silk tableclothes covered the long rectangular tables. Ravishing, expensive looking foods filled them and wines of different colors were also displayed.

"Hmmm... I guess we're early, huh?" Patty asked giggling. Elizabeth nodded, surveying the room. She walked around, her blue heels, clicking the marble floor.

"I guess we'll have to find Prince ourselves. Come on Patty." She announced, heading for the long staircase. "Don't worry, Patty, we'll find him."

Patty nodded again "I knoooow! I believe ya!"

They headed up the stairs for awhile before arriving to the top, where a long hallway was located. Elizabeth turned, heading for the big red door at the end. "Maybe he's in here...?" Elizabeth whispered, putting her hand on her dagger. She nodded at Patty, and she nodded back.

Elizabeth placed her hand on the doorknob and placed a finger to her lips at Patty. The younger sister smiled and put a thumbs up.

_Whoosh!_

Elizabeth slung the door open and drew her dagger. "Freeze!"

End of Chapter 3: Unwanted Entrance

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4: To the Dancefloor

Chapter 4: To the Dancefloor

_A/N: I hope you likes! 3...2...1... GO!_

Prince gasped and turned around. "Wh-Who are you! Identify yourselves!" He said, backing away from the door.

"Are you the Prince?" Patty asked, pointing at him.

"U-Uh, yes... are you two here to escort me to the Dance...?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Ahahaha! Noooo, silly boyyyy! We're here to kitty-cat-nap you!" Patty laughed.

"...Huh?"

Elizabeth sighed. "We're here to hold you captive, fool! Now, come with me." She explained, reaching for his arm. He pulled away and took his sword from it's sheith.

"I don't think so!" He yelled swiping it at her, but not intending to cut her.

Elizabeth growled. "Look, we're not **giving** you an option! Now, come!" she threw her dagger at him, pinning his sleeve to the wall.

"Ahhhhh! My COAT! How could you!" He screamed looking at his now torn sleeve. He tried to pry himself from the wall, but the dagger was halfway sunk into the wall. "Dammit, release me!"

"I don't think so." Elizabeth said walking over to him with her other dagger in hand. "Now, I want you to follow me downstairs for the dance. After all the dancing and crap is over, I want you to take me to the castle's vault. I know it's somewhere under this place, and you'll lead me there. Understand?"

He glared at her. "I-"

_Knock knock. _"Prince sir, it's time for you to go downstairs. The dance should be starting soon." Crona said from the other side of the door. "Shall I escort you?"

Elizabeth placed the dagger to Prince's throat. "Tell him to leave."

He nodded slowly. "No, Crona, I'll go myself... go on ahead."

Elizabeth smiled.

Crona bowed outside. "Y-Yessir. Good evening." Everyone listened to his footsteps as he left.

Patty giggled. "He sounded sad. Is he your friend?" she asked, not as threatening as her sister.

"Crona is my servent, and assistant." he replied.

"Ohhhhhh. That's not a fun job." Patty said, shaking her head.

Elizabeth sighed. "Anyway... let's go. The people are waiting." She yanked the dagger from his sleeve and put it back into it's sheith under her dress. She then, put the other dagger behind Prince's back, grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door. "Go."

He silently walked and opened the door. "Are you two sure about what you're doing? You can always just turn around and walk away."

Elizabeth grinned. "Walk away? To what? We have nothing. This is the only oppurtunity we have to have something. To **mean **something."

He sighed. "I see..." without another word, he kept walking down the hallway and towards the staircase that leads to the ballroom.

Patty laughed as they hit the stairs. "This might be fuuuun! Hahahaha!"

Elizabeth smiled and laughed quietly. "Yes, very fun. For us."

The three headed downstairs where many people were waiting. It was loud and kind of jam-packed. On the throne at the head of the room, sat King Death. He had on his usual skull-shaped mask and black crown. He had on a coat that resembled Prince's. His mask had a happy look to it, since the eyes looked like sideways crescents.

Everyone noticed Prince on the staircase.

"Oh! It's the young Prince!"

"Prince sir!"

"Hello young Prince sir!"

"Prince!"

They all started to clap.

Elizabeth nearly barfed at these people. They worshiped this boy like was magic or something. The only thing that they worshipped him for was what he owned. Money. Position. And...

Good looks.

She scoffed. "Whatever. Go downstairs and get this over with." She commanded, pushing the dagger further into his back.

He cringed at the tiny prick in his back. "That hurts you know..."

"Shut up. Keep walking." She said, trying to hold back her smile.

They continued to walk and eventually got to the bottom of the huge, long staircase. Everyone made a path for Prince as he made his way through the crowd. Tha dagger being held at his back was masked by his coat. People gave the two sister's confused looks as to why they were so close to him.

"Who are they?"

"Why are they with the young Prince?"

"Is the one holding his arm his fiance?"

"She looks beautiful, maybe she is..."

Elizabeth grinned. _Beautiful? How 'bout that._

The three made their way beside King Death and Prince sat in the slightly smaller chair, next to his Father's. Elizabeth stood next to him, with Patty standing far away by the food tables, devouring the extravigent foods and drinks.

King Death stood up and raised his large white hands. "Quiet everyone, I wish to speak." He said, his voice oddly high pitch for his appearance. The crowd grew quiet. "Now... thank you for coming. And I would like to congradulate Prince-kun, on his fifteenth birthday!"

At those few words, the room grew loud with cheers and claps.

"Congradulations!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Merry fifteenth!"

"Best wishes!"

Prince nervously smiled at the crowd, trying to appear casual. "Thank you, all." He bowed slightly.

Again the crowd clapped and whistled.

Elizabeth sighed, now bored. _So after every word these two say, the people are gonna clap like madmen? Huh. Idiots._ She thought, letting out a loud yawn. "God knows, this is boring..."

Prince turned his head towards her, looking unhappy. "At least act lady-like here. Don't be so slobbish and rude."

"Slobbish? Is that an insult? I'm holding** you **hostage. Well, sorta... anyway don't insult me!" she yelled, wacking the back of his head, hard.

_GASP!_

Elizabeth looked at the crowd, who all had shocked faces. Quiet murmers and whispers followed the sudden silence.

"Oops..." Elizabeth said, a bead of sweat on her cheek.

Prince stood and raised his hands. "Now, now she was only killing a spider that was on me. Please, continue your activities."

The crowd members gave each other weary looks before shrugging it off and talking once more.

_Stupid puppets. _Elizabeth thought releasing her breath.

She looked at the young black haired boy from behind. _Why did he do that? He could have easily gotten rid of me... and this whole thing would have been over, and I would be in jail for hurting the Prince... Hmf... weird kid. But kind of sweet I guess._

Suddenly, a slow, pretty melody filled the room and King Death stood up. "Now, everyone, please find a partner if you wish and dance!" He announced with a cheery voice. Soon, the entire room was filled with dancing partners with smiling faces.

Elizabeth sighed. "I forgot, these things are usually long..."

Prince looked over at her. "What?"

She turned her head away. "Nothin..."

He lifted an eyebrow, his golden eyes curious. "Would you like to dance? Is that it?"

She turned pink and closed her eyes, angrilly. "N-No... that ain't it..."

"That **isn't**, you mean. And I think that it is the issue." He stated, a small smile hitting his features.

"Uh..." Elizabeth rubbed her neck. "It wouldn't kill me I suppose..."

He stood and held out his hand towards her. "Shall we?"

She looked at it a second and placed her blue, glove-covered hand in his, white-gloved one. She also slid her dagger back into it's sheith, when he wasn't looking. _I won't be needing that I guess..._

He led her to the middle of the dancefloor and put his hand on her waist, and she put hers on his shoulder.

"I, uh... don't know how to dance..." Elizabeth whispered, blushing a little.

"I'll lead you." Prince said stepping to his left, she mimicked his actions until they were dancing comfortably.

The two were pretty much the same height, she was a little taller, because of her heels. Several people in the crowd looked at them, curious about Elizabeth. She didn't notice however.

"You know... I don't know your name. You never told me." Prince stated looking at her curiously.

She turned from his gaze. "Elizabeth Thompson..." _IDIOT! Why did I tell him who I am? Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammi-_

"That's pretty. Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

She blinked at him, confused. "So... you've never heard of me...?"

"Hm?"

"Uh- n-nevermind..." she stuttered.

_That was close..._

End of Chapter 4: To the Dancefloor

_A/N: Thanks for reading! A reviewer asked me to make the chapters longer so I tried. I'll keep writing all my awesome readers, review PLEASE! I wanna know if people are reading or not. If you do review, you get pocky!_


	5. Chapter 5: What we Desire is Found

Chapter 5: What we Desire is Found

_A/N: Read and enjoy. Please?_

The music stopped.

The dancers throughout the room broke apart and headed for the food displays. Half of which were devoured by Patty.

Prince released Elizabeth from his grip and looked her in the eye. "So... what now? What will you do?" He asked.

She looked around. "Everyone seems busy." She pulled her dagger out, grabbed his arm and pulled him close so her mouth was at his ear. "Take me to the vault." her voice was whispered.

He sighed. "Fine, as you wish."

Elizabeth smiled and motioned for Patty to follow her. The younger sibling nodded and followed, still eating a pinkish-orange cookie from the food layout.

Prince leaded them downstairs into an undergroung hallway, the white bricks covering the walls and floor. Candles with blue flames hung on the walls, creating a calm, yet scary aura. Elizabeth shivered in slight fear of the small, tight hallway. "Ooogh... I don't like this... why does your father have such a freaky castle...?"

Patty laughed at her sister. "Kyahahahaha! Silly, Onee-chan! This place isn't scary!" She said patting Elizabeth's back, making her yelp.

"St-Stop it Patty!" The elder whined, accidentally pushing tha dagger into Prince's back a little.

"Hey, watch that thing!" He yelled, turning his head to look at her. "Stop jabbing me!"

"Shut up! Keep walking!" Elizabeth whined, pushing him farther down the hall.

Eventually the three reached a large silver and black vault at least eight feet tall. There was a huge, white-grey lock that hung from the center. It held together two closed door handles.

"Dammit... where are we gonna get that big-ass key? Crap!" Elizabeth cursed.

Prince, without saying anything, pulled out a regular sized key from his pants pocket. "I'll do it. All members of the Death family have one."

"Huh? That key's too small! How's dat gonna works?" Patty asked, putting a finger to her chin. "It won't work, will it?"

He nodded. "It will." He placed the key in his mouth to hold with his teeth, clapped his hands together, making some blue flames spat from his hands. He took the key out of his mouth and rubbed his blue flamed hand over it. Slowly it shook and began to increase in size, until it fit the key size.

"Wha...? It grew...?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Me and my family members are the only ones who can activate the family items. Or the Death Tools." He explained, fitting the key into the lock.

_Klick!_

The white lock fell from the door and hit the ground. "Now, take what you want and leave. I opened it for you." Prince said, stepping to the side.

Patty laughed and ran into the vault. "Wa-hoooo! It's so big in here! C'mon, Onee-chan, get in here!"

The vault was huge on the inside. White bags filled with gold, and silver sat on the placed shelves and some were scattered along the floor.

"Holy... there must be thousands in here. Patty, grab anything you can, and lets get outta here, 'kay?" Elizabeth said, stepping into the vault. The two sisters picked up as many bags as they could carry; greed in the elder's eyes.

Prince watched from outside of the vault, defeat and grief all over his face. "Sigh... this is awful... oh...! I know..." He whispered, then pulling out his pocketwatch, which also however...

Was a way to contact his Father; King Death.

End of Chapter 5: What we Desire is Found

_A/N: Okay, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it turned up short, but I had to end it there. I don't like this chapter, since I think I wrote it poorly. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Trustworthy? I Don't Know

Chapter 6: Trustworthy? I Don't Know.

_A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but here I is. Enjoy :D_

"Hmmm... I wonder where Kid-kun went? I haven't seen him lately." King Death said, from his throne, the dancers all gone now. "Spirit-kun, have you seen him?" he asked, turning to his knight that stood to his left.

"No... he went off with those two girls. You've got quite the charmer 'sir." The red-headed man said laughing. "I wish I was so lucky... and that's kind of sad for a grown man to say."

King Death sighed. "I see. My poor son is taking after you... bad Spirit-kun." the ruler said, slamming his giant hand on top of the knight's head. "KING CHOP!"

Spirit smacked into the ground, dust rising from his body. "O-Oww... th-that wasn't neccesary, s-sir... was it...?" the twitching form asked.

The King of Death stood, and turned to the other knight to his right that had remained quiet. "Stein-kun, can you look for them? I have a meeting soon." He asked leaving the main room. The silent knight sighed.

"Huh. Guess I'm off then." Stein said, rubbing his stitched face with a finger.

* * *

><p>"Rrrg...! Nnnnng...! I can't...d-do it...!" Elizabeth grunted lifting the sixth bag. "Too heavy... u-u-unngh..."<p>

Patty laughed, dropping all of her bags at once, the coins making an unhappy jingle as they plopped the floor. "I don't wanna hold all theeeese! Too heavy! Too heavy!" She chirped, starting another laughing fit.

Prince looked at them and sighed. He had put his pocketwatch away awhile ago. These two weren't made for heavy lifting it seems. Elizabeth let out a wheezy gasp as she dropped her bags too.

"Gyuuhh... that's impossible... to carry..." The elder whined, falling to her knees.

Patty laughed louder, sitting next to her sister. "So, lets give up! We can't carry all that!"

Elizabeth looked at her sister. "And abandon the money? I can't do that!" she explained pointing to the dropped bags of coins.

Patty tilted her head. "Why not?"

"W-Well, we uh... need it I guess! It's money, Patty! Money keeps people alive."

"Hmmmmm? We haven't ever had much money ever, and we're alive. In fact we've **never **bought anything, ever! You just steal us things, Onee-chan. That's why people call you 'Elizabeth The Theif', duh, silly!" Patty said laughing.

Elizabeth gasped, flinching. _Dammit, Patty, you've done it now... _She slowly turned to Prince, who's mouth was hung open a little, and his eyes were opened wide.

"**You're **Elizabeth The Theif?" he asked.

"Uhh..." she mumbled. _Crap, what do I say...? Uhh... umm... _"...No..."

"Don't lie to me, Elizabeth!" Prince yelled, stepping towards her. "Do you understand how many reports of your theiving we've gotten here in the castle?"

Elizabeth groaned in response. "Ugghhh... I don't know, nor do I care." she began to walk past him, Patty right behind. "See ya." she started to head up the corrider; trying to seem tough.

Prince hissed at her, starting to walk behind her. "Don't walk away like that! Aren't you even concerned about the money? Your intentions were to rob us right?"

"Well yes. Then I realized how heavy the bags were. So, we're going. Bye Princey-poo."

"Kyahahahaha! Princey-poo! Princey-poo!" Patty echoed in her sing-song voice.

"Well, what are you going to do if I report you? After all, I do know more about you, and I could have guards follow you home! Whaddya think about that?" Prince yelled, sounding ever so childish.

Elizabeth stopped walking, making Patty also halt, turning her head with a curious expression. The elder bent down and whispered into Patty's ear so only she could hear. Patty's face lit up and she nodded, turning to the boy behind them. Elizabeth turned as well, smiling wide, a dark flash in her eyes.

"That's true. You could do all that..., but you're not. See..." Elizabeth stepped towards him and yanked him to her by his arm. "I'll kill you before you get the chance, boy. And now, my trust in you is gone."

He gulped, making Patty laugh darkly.

"So you're comin' home with us."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6: Trustworthy? I Don't Know.<p>

_A/N: Ta-daaa... meh. I'm tired. *fwaaahhhh...* g'night. _


	7. Chapter 7: Hello Stein

Chapter 7: Hello... Stein

_A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time... sowwy._

Elizabeth pushed Prince further up the corridor, she had his arm again and the dagger was at his back. "Keep going, I wanna get out of here before someone comes looking for you." She ordered.

Prince didn't say anything, he merely picked up his pace. Patty walked behind her sister, arms swaying at her sides, as she sung to herself.

They continued for a minute, then Elizabeth heard footsteps clacking towards them from up the hallway. "Someone's coming! Dammit...!" she looked left and right for a hiding spot, but there were nothing but the solid walls beside them. "Uhh...! Uh...!"

Prince kept his eyes on the hall's end, waiting to see who had come here.

It was his one of his father's personal knights. Stein. He stepped slowly into view, his silver armor illuminated by the blue lanterns. "Well, well what do we have here...?"

Elizabeth removed the dagger from his back, attempting to hide it from Stein. She felt her body start to shiver at the sight of the man. He radiated... strength? No, more like something terrifying. She slowly slipped it into it's case at the side of her leg. Did he notice?

"Stein. What are you doing down here?" Prince asked, voice calm and cool. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. She would have expected him to run to Stein saying 'Oh thank goodness, someone has come to save meeee!' But no. Why wasn't he ratting her out?

"Your father ordered me to look for you. And I seem to have found you. Who are these two young ladies? They don't seem familiar." Stein started to twist some kind of screw that was lodged in his head. _Kriiiick. Kriiiick. Kriiick._

Elizabeth flinched at his question. _What'll this little punk say...? _She looked at Prince, sending off a 'you'd better say the right thing' aura.

"They're my escorts. I've recently hired them." He stated.

"Oh?" The knight asked, tilting his head to get a better look at the two girls. "You hired women to be your ecorts? And they're not even armed. That doesn't seem very wise."

Prince turned to them and smiled, making the sisters blink in confusion. "No, they're very reliable."

Patty couldn't help but giggling happily at that. Elizabeth looked over at her and back to Prince, a still confused look on her face.

Stein stared at the three of them in silence for awhile before turning around and leaving without a word. Elizabeth waited until she was sure he was gone before speaking. "Hey." she looked at Prince.

"Yes? What is it?" he answered.

"Why'd you do that? You could've easily ordered him to arrest us or whatever..." she explained.

Prince didn't reply for awhile, then he spoke. "Well... maybe I don't want you to be arrested." He began to walk ahead up the corridor, the sisters still confused, followed. Elizabeth still held his arm and the dagger was still at his back, but she noticed something about his behavior. When she was doing this before, he was tense and his movements were stiff.

Now they were relaxed, somewhat more anyway. His shoulders weren't as high and his arms weren't as high strung. She shrugged it off and continued the path to the castle's main lobby.

But... there was someone at the end of the pathway.

King Death.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7: Hello... Stein?<p>

_A/N: Ahhh, what a stupid ending! Anyway, review and you gets a new hat._


	8. Chapter 8: Escape the Castle

Chapter 8: Escape the Castle

_A/N: Read it. Or I'll take your soul :p_

Elizabeth felt the air stop dead in her throat. King Death was standing maybe ten feet away from them. King Death! The ruler of this land, and could have her squashed in a second. Prince's expression was a little suprised, seeing his father out and away from his knights. Usually, he never even left the left wing of the castle, let alone come underground. Patty just blinked a couple times before waving energetically.

"Hiya! Nice to see you sir!" The younger beamed.

"Hey, hey!" the masked figure replied, putting up a large white hand. "What are you three doing down here? I myself don't care too much, but you're not supposed to be here young ones."

Elizabeth gulped and began to sweat, thinking of an excuse. Her throat couldn't get any drier.

Prince spoke up. "Father, tell me, why are you here? Worried about me? I can take care of myself." he stated. Was he trying to turn the tables on him? King Death tilted his head.

"Ohhh? That so? Then how come I still have to run your bathwa-"

"Shh! Father, what's wrong with you?" He cut him off. The King merely laughed in response, apparently forgetting his earlier question.

"Well, if you're okay. Bye Kiddo! Bye ladies!" He turned away to leave, waving as he disapeared outside of the hallway.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "GHAAAHHHH... Damn that was scary..." she breathed, bending her head down. Patty laughed. "Your old man's got a freaky aura to 'em."

Prince raised his eyebrow. "Freaky? I never noticed. Sure, he's a little... odd. But he's a sincere and noble king. This land is lucky to have him." He smiled a little at his last comment. His father ment a lot to him.

Elizabeth scoffed and shook her head. She never really respected families and their bonds. Since she herself and Patty had never understood it. Other than the relationship she and her sister shared... a family bond meant nothing to her.

XxXxXxXxX

The trio were now out of the corridor and were now in the castle's main lobby where the party was held earlier on. The big empty room was lifeless, as all the dancers, musicians, and waiters were gone.

"Oh. It seems we can just waltz outta here, huh, Pat?" Elizabeth asked, laughing. In response, Patty nodded.

"Yup! Let's go!" She raised her fist and took the lead of the three as they headed for the main entrance/exit.

Their shoes clicked along the marble floor as they left the castle, the cool, brisk air hitting their faces. It was nightime now, and it must be pretty late. Elizabeth shivered.

"Oogh... lets go. I'm freezing. Come on you." she ordered at the boy, nudging him in the back with her dagger. He grumbled in response. But he didn't move. "Hey! I said lets go!" she yelled in his ear, making him cringe.

"I... I'm not sure I want to go with you. For all I know, you might butcher me when we get to your home." he stated, growling at the end of his sentence. The elder Thompson frowned at that.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you want. I don't trust you and I don't wanna leave you here at the castle. You'll just tell on us."

Prince sighed, looking down. "You don't trust me? You know I could've ratted you out back there, all those times. But did I?" he asked, turning and looking at her. His expression was a mixture of hurt and a look trying to get through to her.

She blinked and frowned. "...Well, that's only 'cuz I had a dagger to your back. If I didn't, you'd obviously tell."

His eyebrows lowered, making him look more hurt than before. "No. I wouldn't have."

Elizabeth growled a little and turned him back around so she wouldn't have to look at his face. "Shut up... I... I refuse to trust people like you."

End Of Chapter 8: Escape the Castle

_A/N: Crap. It turned out super short again. Dammit! Oh wellz... R&R please! X3_


	9. Chapter 9: Knock Knock Who's There?

Chapter 9: Knock Knock... Who's There?

_A/N: Wazzap? If you like my story then it makes sense you're here. Enjoy! :D_

The Thompson sisters had managed to get Prince out of the castle. But there was a new problem. People were still outside and it would be kinda hard to sneak the PRINCE OF THE LAND through a crowded village.

Elizabeth could picture it now...

"Prince! Oh, what a delight!"

"Let me thank you for all you've done sir!"

But all she heard was... "Lemme kiss your ass!" She herself had no respect for royalty, but she knew these idiots did. A little too home.

"Hey, hey! Onee-chan, wake up silly!" Patty beamed, poking her older sister's nose. Elizabeth opened her eyes realized she was daydreaming.

"Huh?"

Patty started to giggle. "And you tell me **I **daydream! Kyahahaha!" The younger said.

Elizabeth blinked. "Right..." she remembered the earlier problem "anyway... how are we gonna get this guy" she pointed at Prince with her thumb, who was standing mute beside her. "outta here and to the Housing District?"

Patty looked at her nose and started to think. "Ummmmmmmmmmmm... Oh, I know!" she raised a finger "we'll dress 'em up! So no one'll recodnize him! You know, like a disguse!"

Elizabeth gave a small smile at the idea. "Good thinking. We don't want anyone recodnizing the royal turd."

Prince made a small growl at the comment, but remained silent. He didn't want to start any arguements.

After a short time looking, Patty managed to find a ragged, brown cloak with holes and patches all over it. She picked it up from the dusty ground and skipped over with it to the two. "Lookit! A magic cape!" Patty giggled, throwing over Prince, he making a protestant grunt.

It smelled like a dead animal. That wiped someone's behind. Then got threw up on.

"Do I have to wear this thing?" he asked, as Elizabeth pulled the thick hood over his head, covering his jet black hair.

She smiled. "Duh. We don't wanna get caught with you. We'll be in such deep shit ya know?" he sighed and shook off the smell.

They poceeded towards the Housing District. It was pitch black outside, only a couple streetlights and candles lighting the dusty dirt path. Occasionally one of them would stumble, but it didn't take too long to reach the houses that the villagers lived in.

"Here we are." Elizabeth said.

Prince looked at the small raggy home. It wasn't even as big as his bathtub. "This... is where you two live? No, it must be like a sitting room or something. Right?" He asked, looking over at both of them.

Patty shook her head. "No, silly! It's our little piece of paradise! Thompson manor! Heehee!" she giggled, opening the door for them. Prince cautiously walked in. To him it seemed like it could cave in at any moment.

"I know it ain't no castle... but it's all we've got." Elizabeth sighed, taking the cloak off of him, seeing as they were away from other's eyes. "Uhh... you sleep on the couch until we can find out what to do with you." she said, pointing off to the living room.

He sighed and followed her finger, found the tiny grey sofa and sat down, stiff as a toothpick. Even though the couch itself wasn't that dirty. Patty kept the place pretty clean, since she was at home half the time.

Huh... it's pretty quie-

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Everyone fliched and their heads spinned to the door. Those weren't really knocks... more like bangs.

"Shit...! Dammit, Prince, hide somewhere! Patty, help him!" Elizabeth whispered/shouted as she stood. Patty nodded and took Prince's hand and lead him to the bedroom. She tucked him under the bed.

Elizabeth took a breath, gained her composure, then stepped to the door. The person on the other side could probably hear her heart thumping like a rabbit in a trap.

Slowly and calmly, Elizabeth slid the wooden door open to see a pink-haired boy, who's expression was stone hard. Eyes narrowed.

Crona.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9: Knock Knock... Who's There?<p>

_A/N: Dun Dun Dun... ta-da! Sorry for not updating for so long. Review my friends! Please? :3 You'll get a candyz._


	10. Chapter 10: Crona's Here?

Chapter 10: Crona's here?

_A/N: Summary: Elizabeth, Prince and Patty just escaped the castle and are currently at the Thompson's house. And now Crona's there? Oh? Read and enjoy. _

Elizabeth felt her mouth fall open a little. Sure, she had no idea who this was, but she figured she knew WHY this angry looking boy was here. He looked quite intimidating.

"H-How may I help you...?" She stuttered, blinking nervously.

Crona's pale grey glare hardened, and Elizabeth gulped. "I know he's here. The young Prince." Crona said, voice low and stern, much different than his usually peaked and nervous tone. "Where is he?"

She felt her heartbeat speed up and a sweat starting to form at her temples. _Shit... who is this guy? How does he know Prince is here? God dammit...! Umm... what do I say... uh-uh-ummm...! _

"He ain't here." Elizabeth stated bluntly. "Why would he? I-I mean this is just a tiny, peasant's home, right?" she asked, starting a nervous laugh. Elizabeth the Theif did **not **know how to lie.

Crona took in a deep breath and looked over her. "A peasant? Then why are you wearing such a dress?" he asked, pointing out her deep blue, expensive dress she was wearing earlier. "You must be the richest peasant out there."

Elizabeth flinched and looked down at herself. _Crap! Why didn't I change? _"U-Uhh... oh, this? I-I f-found it in the dump... under a big pile of trash! Yeah! You know us peasants, always trash surfin'..." she lied, waving her hand in the air, laughing nervously again.

"You laugh when you lie. Elizabeth Thompson." Crona said, smirking.

"Hahaaaa..." her laugh faded and her breath stopped in her throat, arms falling to her side, defeated. "You know me...?"

He smiled a little. "Elizabeth the Theif. The most wanted pick-pocket and stand burgular in this town. Did you know you've got a $6,500 bounty on your head?"

She gasped, and flinched backwards. _$6,500! HOLY...! _She shook her head, clearing her mind. "Wh-Why are you here? To arrest me...?" instinctively, she placed her hand over the dagger under her dress leg. She gripped the handle, ready for what was about to most likely happen next.

"No. I'm here to take the abducted Prince back to his home." he stated calmly, his earlier glare, a bit softer.

Her grip loostened. "Prince, huh...? No! No way! I am not returning him! And... now that you know he's here..." she took a step forward and gripped his shirt front, making him yelp, eyebrows pointed upwards. "you can't go back either." Elizabeth put the dagger to his throat, pricking his pale skin, a drop of blood crawling from it's wound. Crona shut his eyes and waited.

His attempt to appear brave had failed and faded. Now he was going to-

"Wait! Elizabeth!"

She turned around, seeing who had called her. Prince stood in the bedroom doorway, Patty behind him. Appearantly she had tried to stop him. Prince's golden eyes were wide. "P-Prince...?"

"Don't kill him! He's a friend of mine... please spare him!" he pleaded, taking a couple steps towards them. "Let him go. Please."

Elizabeth felt her grip on Crona's shirt loosen, then she let go, Crona landing on the floor, hands up at his chest in a nervous manner. "Sigh... fine, I'll spare the kid. But what, you expect me to just let 'em go? He knows where I live, I'll be put in jail or even killed if someone from your old man's castle comes here! I'm positive he'll tattle!" she looked at Crona, making him flinch. She found it hard to believe she was once scared of him.

"Welll... what if... he lives here too!" Patty beamed, raising a hand, then walked over to her sister. "You know, so Prince-kun will have a guy buddy!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Live here? This place is barely big enough for you and me!" It was true. The sisters **did **share a bed.

Patty's mouth formed an 'o'. "Ohhhhhh, that's right. Our house is small. Kyahahaha!" she laughed at her own mistake, and Elizabeth just sighed.

"Well, what do we do?" the elder asked, sliding the dagger back into it's sheith at her leg. Crona blushed and turned away when he got a glimpse at her tanned flesh. "No way in hell, I'm letting him go to the castle. I don't wanna die just yet." She scoffed, glaring down at Crona, making him yelp.

"I-If sir Prince tells me t-to not say anything... I-I won't... Miss Elizabeth." Crona whispered, looking over to Prince then back to Elizabeth.

She opened one eye at him. "Lady...?" she asked, then started to giggle, swaying in happiness. "Heehee... I like that... 'Lady Elizabeth...' Ahahaha..." her cheeks turned pink as she laughed. Compliments were her weakness it seemed.

Crona tilted his head. _I said Miss Elizabeth... not Lady... oh well. _He thought, before shrugging it off.

"You'll do that? Crona?" Prince spoke up, stepping beside Elizabeth, she still in her own little world. "If I give you the word, you won't tell anyone at the castle where I am?"

Crona nodded. "Of course Prince sir... I am your servant. I was hired to do whatever you tell me to do. No one else. Not even King Death." he explained, taking pride in his words. "What is it that you wish?"

Prince smiled and patted Crona's shoulder, making him flinch. "Crona. Thanks. I want you to just go home and get a good night's sleep. Tell no one of what you know about my current status. And if anyone asks you where I am, tell them you don't know. Because... that's the truth. Correct?"

The young servant formed a smile and bowed. "Yes. Goodnight my lord. And to you as well, Thompson sisters." He said before turning and leaving.

Patty waved her arm shouting all sorts of farewells, Prince gave a small wave, then turned back into the home. Elizabeth just frowned at Crona's form as it disapeared into the night. She somewhat trusted him.

But not with her life. Or Patty's.

End of Chapter 10: Crona's here?

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: Tada! I tried to not end with a total cliffhanger ending. Please review and tell me what you thought! Please? You'll get a pocky! :3_


	11. Chapter 11: Good Night My Prince

Chapter 11: Good Night My Prince

_A/N: I'm back! Read, enjoy and review! ;3_

By the time everyone was settled and ready for bed, it was already one in the morning. Elizabeth made her way to the bedroom she and Patty shared. Walking in, she noticed that Prince was standing in her doorway, looking into the room.

"What're you doing in here? I told you to sleep in the living room." she said putting a hand on her hip. She was now out of her dress and was clad in a black tank top and light brown shorts.

Prince turned towards her, a confused look on his face. "Well... Patty told me to come in here. She said I would sleep here..."

Elizabeth blinked and cocked her head sideways. "What? When?"

"A minute ago... she led me here. Then went back into the living room..." he directed his vision towards the living room. Elizabeth sighed and headed toward the room where Patty supposedly was. She entered the opened doorway to see her little sister sprawled across the couch, out like a rock. The elder scoffed. Patty was drooling on herself, the clear saliva all over her chin. She snored lightly.

"You dummy..." Elizabeth muttered, stepping towards her sister and lifting her leg onto the couch, which was abandoned at it's side. After doing so, she picked up Patty's favorite blanket and spread it across the sleeping girl. Patty grunted mindlessly, but quickly returned to her slumber. Elizabeth laughed quietly. "It's hard to believe we're related sometimes..."

She finished tucking in Patty and turned to back to the bedroom, ready to explain to Prince he would have to sleep on the floor or something. As she made her way, she noticed him peering around the hallway at her. His golden eyes were curious. "Prince?"

"You're a good sister, Elizabeth. I see a very mother-daughter relationship in you two." He said, leaning his arm against the panel of the door.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "So? What's it to you? I **have** to look after Patty. I'm her big sister and it's my responsibility. Something you wouldn't get... seeing as in you're royalty and all that." she looked away from him. Why did she feel frustrated all of a sudden.

He hummed in thought, curling up his lip. "Well... I have responsibilities too. Training to become the King." he sighed. "It's pretty hard."

This enfuriated her. "Hard? You don't even understand what that means... you prick!" Elizabeth shook her head at him in disgust. "So what? You're 'training' to get pampered even more than you already are. People like us" she pointed to Patty, who was still snoring in the living room, "really have to stretch every ounce of energy to live. We don't get to lay back and let the treatment come to us. We find it." she finished. Her voice was stern, but she wasn't yelling.

Elizabeth wanted to get the point across.

Prince stood silent awhile then turned to the bedroom. "Where will I sleep then?" he asked, abandoning the earlier conversation. Elizabeth blinked then huffed in frustration.

"I dunno. Wherever you want." with that, she brushed past him into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She let down her low-tied ponytail, her dirty blonde hair, running down over her shoulders and down her back. Prince glanced at her form. In such little clothing she looked so small. Elizabeth was tall of course, but her waist was so thin. Her arms and legs however, were pretty well built. Probably from running away and carrying stolen items, he figured. She interrupted his thoughts by peering over at him, her blue eyes catching his golden ones. "What?"

Prince caught himself and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing..." he couldn't help but grin as he walked to the other side of the bed, Elizabeth's head following him. He sat on the bed away from her, the mattress protesting with a loud squeak.

"What are you doing?"

Without answering, he merely layed back onto the bed, arms behind his head. He smiled up at her. "Sleeping. You?"

Elizabeth's jaw fell partially, left side slanted in confusion, her eyebrows creased. "Here?"

Prince chuckled to himself. "Here." he turned over so that his back was facing her. "this better?" his eyes closed, though she couldn't see his face, she could still feel the grin. The girl merely looked at the door then back to the half-asleep boy in her bed.

"You're not moving are you?" Elizabeth asked, narrowing her eyes.

He didn't reply so she figured he was asleep. With a loose sigh, she smoothed the sheets and slowly layed down. It was her bed, but felt so outlandish with a boy in it...

Elizabeth's back faced him and she was on the very edge of the bed. All she wanted was for this night to be over and for the sun to come up. After mabe an hour of simply laying in the bed, she felt her eyelids get heavier and her breath began to smoothen.

The Theif slowly and peacefully fell into a deep slumber with the Prince at her side. During the sleep however, without knowing, the both of them rolled over. In sleep they faced one another.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11: Good Night My Prince<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Escaping Elizabeth

Chapter 12: Escaping Elizabeth

_A/N: This piece of work is getting looooong. I hope I make it worth reading... please review as well. They cheer me up and brighten my days. Please enjoy! _

Screeching loud. That's what described it best.

The piercing loud alarm sounded throughout the entire town, waking Elizabeth with a jolt. Her blue eyes flew open, pupils small from sudden waking. They scanned the area, searching for the source when suddenly she realized what it was.

King Death's Castle was setting their emergency alarm.

Her breath stopped when figured out the only reason it could be ringing. Those damn castle snobs must have realized Prince was gone finally. At that thought she noticed he wasn't in the bed. His tall figure stood in the bedroom window, peering out of it. His body created a black shadow in the pale white room. Morning had recently set.

Elizabeth stood up, her legs stiff from sleep and then the sudden need to walk. She made her way to him infront of the small window. When she looked at his face next to hers she noticed that his eyes were dead set on his father's castle. He didn't seem panicked, but in thought, despite the loud ringing alarm. "Prince, they know you're gone." her voice was hasty, but alert.

Prince nodded, rubbing his neck. "I know... that's the only current reason they would sound that stupid emergency bell." he turned to her and caught her eyes. "We must leave. If you wish to be safe. Elizabeth." he explained, turning from her and headed toward the door. "Awaken your sister. There's no time to waste. They will have guards and knights all over the village in no time."

Without hesitation, the elder girl took off for the living room and shook Patty's shoulder sternly. "Patty! Wake up, now!" she didn't want to sound harsh, but she had to.

Patty's eyes wriggled open and looked up at Elizabeth. "Onee...chan? Whaddya want...?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Look, Patty, you have to get dressed and packed up. We can't stay here..." she took in a breath "they're coming for Prince."

At that Patty's eyes opened fully and she went to her and her sister's room, and to the dresser. Quickly, her and her older sister picked out an outfit and shoved Prince out so they could dress. Elizabeth wore a dark red tank top that stopped mid-belly and had a tight, high collar that clung to her neck. Over that she wore a long tan cloak that had a hood and went over her back in a cape-like fashion. It went down to her feet, and even had some chips and scratches from being scraped on the ground. Tight jeans complimented her thighs and knee-high black boots came over them. She threw her brown bag over her shoulder.

Patty wore a loose fitting white blouse with a red string bow, holding together the neck. She also wore baggy light blue shorts that were held up by a thick black belt. White boots laced with another red string bow came up to her knees.

Now dressed the three took off out of the small home. Elizabeth stopped and turned to it one more time. Her eyes drooped to the small garden Patty had made.

This may be the last time she sees it...

Distracting her thoughts was Prince as he called for her to hurry. With a final glance at the garden, she followed Patty and Prince, her cloak blowing behind her.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, follow me to the stable! We need faster transportation!" Elizabeth ordered, turning the street corner and toward Old Lady Selma's Stables. She had horses, cows and several other animals there. However Elizabeth set her eyes on the three horses near the gates. They were lazily eating grass, their tails occasionally flopping up, then falling back down. "Okay..." she bent down behind a tree, the others following her. "while Selma's inside, we'll grab those horses and then take off." the others nodded at the order and peered over at the old woman who was feeding a goat.<p>

Elizabeth huffed. _Hurry up, you old bat... _she thought in frustration. She tapped her finger on her leg in wait. Finally, Selma finished and headed towards the stable door and went inside. Patty jumped up first, striding toward the horses happily. Prince followed the girl, then Elizabeth. Prince grabbed the rein of a black horse, Elizabeth the light grey one, and Patty the brown one. Each of them climbed on with ease. The horses were well trained and didn't seem to mind the three people on their backs.

With a quick whip of the reins, Elizabeth took off first, her horse snuffling then taking off. Patty did the same, laughing as she took off behind her sister. Prince did so as well, catching up to the girls.

The horses gallped down the dust path, towards the exit gate of the village. Back behind the town stood layers of grey and blue mountains. They would be a great place to hide.

"Woohooooo!" Patty beamed as they made their way towards the gate, as it approached their view. It stood tall and stretched out all around the village as a barrier of protection. Even though no one would dare try to invade King Death's territory.

He **was **called King **Death **after all, right?

The horses slowed down as they approached the tall iron gate. Normally two knights stood by it's door, checking those who left and came, but by now all those who served King Death were searching the town for Prince. Elizabeth smiled seeing those two big doors wide open. Simply and happily, they strided out of their village. Out of their home.

* * *

><p>After getting a good distance from the village, they stopped to rest. The three hopped off their horses, giving them a well deserved meal of grasses and weeds. Near them was a thin river that silently splashed by. The horses and the three runaways took a drink, wetting their parched lips and tongues.<p>

Elizabeth sat down against a tree and sighed, thumping her head back against it. Patty sat with her horse, that she had named "Lulu." She had given the others names too. Prince's black stallion was called "Charlie" and Elizabeth's grey beauty was named "Silver." She mentioned it to them on the ride.

Prince sat down next to Elizabeth with a tiny grunt. "You okay?"

She looked over to him lazily. "Yeah. You?"

The boy smiled playfully and shook his head. "Just peachy. After being kidnapped by a theif wanted for $6, 500, I'm great. Not to mention, we have people on our tails." his smile faded slowly. "you might die you know. This is a big deal, Elizabeth." his voice was concerned.

She simply chuckled in response. "Don't be silly. I'm Elizabeth The Theif, I'll never get caught." she put on a brave front, but inside her heart was still pounding from the alarm from this morning. Nothing about her right now was alright.

"I see..." he looked at the grass, then started to pick at a piece. "Even so. You need to stay alive."

She blinked at him, then turned more his direction, shifting her shoulder. "I told you. I can't be caught. I won't let Patty down." she gave a tiny grin at him as he peered up at her face. "Or you. Got it?"

It took him awhile to respond. He smiled back as he spoke. "Neither will I."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and stuck out a sideways fist to him. "Good."

Prince glanced down at her fist and bumped it lightly. His smile grew bigger, more earnist. "You got it. Liz."

She blinked at the nickname. "Liz?"

Prince nodded, putting his hands behind his head, relaxed. "It suits you. Better then 'Elizabeth.' Do you like it? It has a nice ring to it."

She put a finger to her lip, then smiled a little. "Okay. I do like it."

"Then it's nice to meet you. Liz Thompson."

End of Chapter 12: Escaping Elizabeth

_A/N: __**Review! Review! Revieeeewwwwww! **__Please? ;D_


	13. Chapter 13: Eat and Run

Chapter 13: Eat and Run

_A/N: Here's chapter 13. I hope that this lives up to what you've been expecting. Read and enjoy this! Pretty please?_

Their rest was over and the three were on the road again. The horses weren't really running down the pathway, but more of a jog. It was relaxing despite the situation.

Elizabeth or 'Liz' was the first to speak. "Ugh... we've been at this since morning..." it was a little after noon now. "I'm really hungry. We need to stop somewhere and eat."

Patty laughed. "Yeah! Pat's hungry too! How 'bout you Prince-kun?" she turned her head behind her to see Prince's content yet drowsy face. "Ya hungry?"

"Yeah. Food sounds nice right about now." he said grinning sheepishly.

Liz smiled and whipped her Silver's reins, setting her off into a run. "Come on guys!" she called, raising her hand in the air. Patty and Prince also sped up their horses, following Liz's lead.

Before too long, a small mountain village came into view. It wasn't too fancy. A couple wooden and brick buildings. Several children and their dogs ran around in the streets. It was truly at peace here.

Patty smiled in relief and happiness. "Foooooooooooooood!" she beamed, leading Lulu into the town. They made their way to a small noodle shop with a couple patrons already eating. A young man and an older man. The food smelled delicious...

Liz grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Okay, here's the plan-"

"Hold on." Prince spoke up placing his hand over her line of vision. "You're not stealing ant food."

She blinked at him. "And... why the hell **not**?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't have any money. You wanna be hungry?"

Prince laughed quietly and pulled out a black leather wallet, then slipped a couple dollar bills out of it. "No, I want to eat. But we can pay for it."

Liz sighed. "That's no fun."

After purchasing three big steaming bowls of garlic noodles the group sat under a giagantic, wrinkly oak tree by the side of the main pathway that was nice and shaded. Silver, Charlie and Lulu stood beside them, strapped to the tree. They boredly munched on the rich green grass.

"Mmmmm! This is so good!" Patty slurred in between slurps. Her chopsticks were nothing but a blur as they sent noodles to the girl's open mouth.

Liz merely ate slowly with a tiny frown. Sure it tasted great, but...

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Prince asked looking over at her untouched bowl. She merely sighed, then took a small bite.

"No, I do like it..." she pouted like a child. "but I didn't get to steal it..." appearantly that's what made it taste good.

The boy laughed at her response and set his bowl down. "That's the reason? You didn't get to steal it? Oh, you poor thing." he said sarcastically.

Liz huffed and looked away, her cheeks pink, eyes closed. "Shaddap... idiot." that was her best comeback it seems.

Sooner or later they finished and threw the bowls away, fat and happy. Before setting out, they just decided to stand around and let their food settle. They still remained under their tree. The girls even learned some things about Prince. One, that he still hasn't kissed yet. Two, that he loves perfect and symmetrical things, which explains how everything on him had a match. The castle as well. That left Liz wondering about those three odd stripes...

"Say, Prince, what are these?" Liz asked, rubbing a finger over one of his three ghostly white bands. She expected them to feel weird or for some reason harder then the rest of his hair. But in reality they felt amazingly soft. Like rubbing your finger over a smooth feather. "Is it hair dye?"

Prince immediately grimaced and fell to his knees. "Ohh... since you've said nothing so far, I figured that you didn't notice the damn lines..." he whimpered. Liz laughed confused, then bent down to his level.

"Of course I noticed them! They make you stand out like a sore thumb! These stripes are what everyone back in the village knew you for, you idiot!" She reached out and rubbed his hair roughly. He shuddered and pulled off her hand.

"Stop that..." he complained. He couldn't stand his perfection being disrupted.

Liz waved her hand around dismissively. "Whatever. Anyway we should go soon... who knows, maybe word of Prince's disapearance has reached this village. Come on you two." She ordered, standing up with a grumble. Everyone climbed aboard their horses and headed ahead the main path of the village, toward the end of it. Townspeople who gawked at the three passersby.

They seemed... startled? Confused? Frightened?

"What're they starin' at? That's really rude, huh Onee-chan?" Patty asked her sister, rising her nose into the air. "what meanies!"

Prince scanned their faces, getting anxious. Why were they staring like this?

"Hey... maybe we should pick up the pace... I'm getting a bad feeling." he said to the others in a hushed voice. The villagers could probably hear them anyway.

Liz nodded, feeling nervous with all the eyes peering at her like she had three heads. Patty didn't seem to mind much, but she could tell that Prince wasn't feeling well.

Slowly the pathway to the village exit started to get more congested with people until they all stopped the group's movement completely. The horses couldn't even walk ahead anymore.

Liz spoke up first, "Hey! Get outta the way!" she ordered. They made no attempt to move however. Liz gulped, suddenly feeling small. What now?

Chattering began in the crowd and their eyes still burned into Liz, Prince and Patty. All of them had a twisted look on their face. It was a mixture of disgust and fear... why?

Before Liz could yell at them to move again, a tiny path formed in the people and a lone man stepped through.

Stein again.

End of Chapter 13: Eat and Run


	14. Chapter 14: Red Running Carriage

Chapter 14: Red Running Carriage

_A/N: Here is I! Oh, and before you read, I wanna give some props to Melody DTK! She's been really sweet and nice lately. Melody has given me encouragement and the thrive to keep this going! I really hope you enjoy it! ;3_

Immediately Liz forgot how to breathe, move and talk. A statue is what she had become. Along with Prince and Patty. They were paralyzed.

Prince was the first to speak up. "S-Stein?" his voice was low and quiet.

Stein smiled. His dull green eyes appeared amused at Liz's expression. Her eyes were slightly widened, mouth ajar a bit. Surely she was shocked, but couldn't find the actions to follow. Stein showed his teeth in a cat like smile. "It's nice to see you again Prince sir. You as well... Thompson sisters." he said looking over the three of them, who sat motionless on their horses.

Patty's face was blank. Her big blue eyes were staring ahead at the man with little thought in them.

"Stein, what are you doing here?" Prince asked.

The knight shifted his glance to the young boy. "King Death ordered it. To find and capture you three. And you Elizabeth... you know how your bounty was $6,500? It's now $28, 000."

Liz gasped and her eyes widened even more. _$28,000! O-Oh my god! Why though? _She opened her mouth to speak, "How'd it get so high?"

"Kidnapping the Prince of course. He's no ordinary villager you know. And you see..." he pulled a long black toned sword from a leather sheith. "I was ordered to kill you Elizabeth. You've threatened the royal family's safety."

Without warning Stein lept through the crowd, sword slung over his shoulder, ready to slash. Before the three could react, the horses whined and raised themselves on their back legs and kicked the front ones. Stein was forced to pull back from his attack. Liz squealed as she was thrown off and on to her back with a deadly thud. Saliva spewed from her lips as she coughed and squeezed her eyes shut. Patty called out to her, but it was nothing more than a faded buzz in Liz's ears.

With that blow to her head, she fell unconcious.

"Liz!" Prince growled and jumped off of Charlie, and to Liz's side and crouched down beside her. Her face had a small patch of dust on the cheek. Her mouth was opened into a tiny unconscious slit. The once deep blue eyes, closed in pain.

Cautiously, he picked her up and placed her on his back. Though he himself was average muscle-wise, she felt extremely light. Prince erased the thought from his mind and called Patty to follow him. She jumped off of Lulu, since the horse couldn't walk anymore without hassle. Following the boy, she fled the crowd. Stein wasn't far off from them. The people of the village were trying to make a path, but it was a slow progress because of the congestion, so quick movement for the knight was nearly impossible.

"Dammit!" he cursed, shoving through a couple bystanders. His vision of the three retreating runaways were almost gone. At most, he could see the back of Patty's blond head. "I'm losing them!"

"Get outta the way, you bastards!" Patty yelled, then laughed as she shoved a lady out of the way, making her land with a yelp. "Ready or not, here I come~!" she sung, charging ahead of Prince, kicking and hitting paople out of the path.

And with one more triumphant shove, Patty broke through the crowd and stumbled into the open air. She grinned wide, seeing the open village infront of her. "Come on Prince-kun!" she called to the boy behind her. He quickly broke out of the crowd as well, still holding Liz tightly. She still hung unconscious on his back.

"Go Patty!" he yelled, breaking into a run. Patty nodded and took off behind him.

Finally Stein managed to push his way out too. But as his eyes scanned the area for his targets, he noticed it.

They were gone.

* * *

><p>Now it was sundown. The sky was deep red and pinkish-red clouds hung up above. The sun drooled and snored silently in the horizon, preparing for his sleep.<p>

Prince had called down a traveling rickshaw carriage, drawn by two mules. The driver was old and wore a straw hat. He had let them ride in the big yellow tent in the back, which was filled with several hay blocks. Prince layed the still unconscious Liz down on the floor of the tent. Her head layed on a sack of plant seeds. Patty layed on a couple of hay blocks, hands under her cheek as she slept, exhausted. Her face was content, and somehow happy.

The only awake member of the group sat up beside Liz's form, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed now in a much more relaxed way and her mouth was completely closed. Her chest slowly rose, then fell in her deep sleep.

Prince sighed and slid his fingers over his forehead, which was sweaty from running. The carriage ride was a gift from the gods in his mind.

They would bounce occasionally from the wheels of the tent hitting a rock or so. Other than that, everything was still and soundless.

Noticing the dust on Liz's cheek, Prince placed his hand too it and gently wiped it away. In response to the disturbance, Liz's head turned to the left, then rolled back straight. Her eyes slid open and blinked, seeing his face peering down at her own.

"...Hey..." she croaked.

"Hi. You alright? You hit the ground pretty hard." he asked.

Silently she smiled and nodded. "Of course. Nothing can bring me down." Her eyes were about half open. The girl was tired. "What happened to Stein?"

"We got away." he sighed. "Barely, anyway. If it wasn't for Patty, we'd be dead meat." he answered, glancing behind him to the sleeping Thompson. None of the noise had even fazed her.

Liz looked at Patty awhile then spoke up. "Oh. Why do you think all those people looked at us like that? You know, when we arrived."

Prince thought, then answered. "I'm guessing that he spread the word in the town before we got there. He probably filled their heads with lies, saying you two were wicked, evil bandits. Or worse, for all I know."

Liz didn't say anything, but merely nodded slowly. Her expression was pretty blank, but a hint of depression hung in those eyes. What was being said must really hurt her. The mere thought of someone insulting her sister made her blood boil. They had no right to say anything bad about Patty!

"Do you mind... if I go back to sleep?" Liz asked looking up to the boy who's eyes remained on her. He smiled in response.

"Of course." he said quietly. "I need some rest as well."

Liz gulped when he layed down next to her on his back. Their heads were both facing the roofing of the tent. The only distance between their cheeks was about an inch. Prince didn't seem to mind though, his eyes were contently closed. Liz though, awkwardly looked up at the ceiling, wide eyed and blushing. Her mouth stuck close like glue.

"Relax." his voice was calm and soothing.

Liz rolled her head lightly in his direction to see his eyes in level with hers. The bright golden orbs looked into her blue ones... they were hypnotic. In a way. "Huh?"

"Go to sleep. You need it." Prince said, closing his eyes once more. Hesitantly she did the same.

And before long... the clitter clatter of the carriage wheels lulled Liz into a deep slumber. Smiling, Prince slid his fingers through hers as they slept.

End of Chapter 14: Red Running Carriage


	15. Chapter 15: What a Sweet Camellia

Chapter 15: What a Sweet Camellia

_A/N: Eponine in Spirit and Melody DTK have really been supporting me and telling me so many nice and helpful coments! I'm glad they suport me and hopefully this brightens your boredom. Enjoy my brain's racking creations ^^ _

It has been two days since Liz, Prince and Patty's encounter with Stein. The man driving the carriage eventually told them they had to get off. Now traveling on foot, the group headed down the main dirt path that headed farther into the mountains. Slowly, the temperature began to drop over time. Currently it was around noon and was approximately fifty five degrees. Liz rubbed her arms.

"Man, it's getting cold outside..." she shivered, pulling her cloak more around her arms and exposed belly. Her nose was light red.

Prince peered over at her. He himself was fine in this weather, but she surely wasn't. He noticed her shivering. "It's not that cold."

Patty started to laugh. "Kyahahahaha! Silly Prince-kuuuun! Don't you know anything about Onee-chan?" the girl asked bumping him in the shoulder.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"She gets cold real easy!" she walked over to her sister's side as they continued to walk. "When we sleep, sometimes she'll take the covers off Patty!" she chirped, beginning to laugh again. The elder blushed angrilly in response.

"Shut up... I can't help it." Liz grumbled, continuing to rub her arms once more.

Prince smiled at her and slowly took off his black coat that he had been wearing since the dance days ago. Underneath that he wore a grey dress shirt.

Liz flinched, feeling the soft coat on her shoulders. The inside of it was a smooth-silky material that instantly warmed her reddened flesh. She turned to him. "U-Uh, you don't have to do that... you'll get cold too." she said even though her fingers gripped the coat tightly.

Prince laughed quietly. "I'm alright. I don't want you to catch cold." he felt her lower arm. "You're freezing anyhow. Since you're so thin, you're worse off without the coat than me. So keep it on, alright?" he said, patting her on the back.

With a tiny smile, Liz nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

Patty giggled silently, a hand over her mouth as she hid a smile.

* * *

><p>Soon, the group reached another village far north. It was basically isolated from all society. More importantly King Death's Kingdom. Eventually, Liz made the decision to go in.<p>

It was a relatively small town. And very peaceful, seein as it was so far from other people. People mindlessly walked the streets, bought things from stores and talked amongst themselves. They immediately felt relieved, seeing a small motel. A man with grey hair and an aipron hummed as he swept the area by the door. Seeing the group, he stopped and smiled at them.

"How may I help you?" his voice was kind and soft.

Patty walked up to him. "We'd like a room!" she said smiling. "Can we get one?"

The man nodded happily. "Of course! Please, go on inside and I'll send someone to assist you, is that alright?"

Prince smiled. "Yes. Thank you sir."

The waiting room was nice. It had white tile flooring and pale blue walls. A small couch sat near the wall and two plants sat on either side of it. Silently, the three waited for service. Liz mindlessly bobbed her head left to right, Prince stood, looking at the room and Patty sat on the sofa and kicked her legs.

Soon someone stepped out of the back room, holding a clipboard. It was a woman about Liz's age. A tight, long black ponytail hung from the top of her head and her eyes were a dark blue. Her skin was as pale as Prince's and a warm smile hung on her lips. She looked truly trustworthy.

"Hello." she greeted, bowing slightly. "Thank you for your service. I'm Tsubaki, and I'll be your assistant today. How many days will you be staying?"

"Just one night." Liz answered. "How much will that be?"

"That's $75.00 for one night. It's a two bed room also."

Liz and Patty turned to Prince with big, shiny eyes. He sighed. "Well, seeing as in you two feeloaders have no money..." he slipped out his wallet. "I'm paying." The girls squealed happily. Tsubaki smiled along at the odd group of strangers.

Tsubaki lead them to their room, soon after. It was clean and well kept. Two white and pale blue beds sat beside eachother and a small wooden table sat in between them, and on it sat a vase of yellow flowers. Liz couldn't identify them, they looked sorta like tiny sunflowers or something.

"Thank you Tsubaki-san!" Patty said, taking her hands. "You're so nice!"

The girl shook her head. "No problem. It's my job after all!" she said brightly. Slight pink hung on her cheeks.

Liz spoke up. "No, no, you're very helpful. We've never had anyone treat us so nicely in a business before." she said. Though... usually she never **honestly **bought anything from a store before. So, she'll just stop there.

Tsubaki soon left and everyone settled in for bed. The room was nice and warm, compared to the cold temperatures outside. In the two beds, Liz and Patty shared one and Prince slept in the other. Patty snuggled under the thick quilt and dozed off, holding a pillow to her chest tightly. Liz told her she would be there shortly. So she wished both Patty and Prince goodnight, then stepped out to the window that overlooked two floors. The motel was medium-sized and had three floors and they had gotten the third.

The sky was deep blue and cloudy. Several stars picked their way through and the moon chuckled in the sky like it did every night. Liz sat in the window sill, back pressed against the side while her legs layed out against the bottom. Her eyes fixed on the moon.

Instead of her casual outfit, she wore a gown provided by the motel. It was a pale orange gown that reached her mid calve. The straps were thin and resembled spaghetti straps and her feet were bare. Long dirty blond locks rolled gently to the breeze, like tiny waves.

"I wonder what'll happen to us..." she whispered to herself.

"Whatever you want to."

Liz turned to see Prince leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He looked somewhat tired. And he too wore a night outfit provided by the motel. A white sleepshirt and orange pants. It looked so much more normal than his regular attire. "What're you doing up? It's late."

"I could ask you the same." he said, bouncing up from the wall and stepping over to the window as well. His eyes peered the night sky.

Liz eyed him and shook her head. "I dunno. I'm just not sleepy yet. Why are you up? Did I wake you?"

Prince shook his head. "No. I just woke up awhile ago and noticed you still weren't in bed. I was just curious, that's all."

"Uh-huh." she said. "Nice to know you care." her voice was sarcastic.

A short silence followed before Prince cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, you should go to sleep. We've been walking for ages."

Without answering, she slid out of the window and stopped beside the boy watching her. Her eyes stuck to his. They were serious. "Hey."

"Hm?"

She took in a deep breath. "Do you hate Patty and I?"

He blinked and looked slightly suprised at the question. "Hate you?"

Liz's expression remained the same. "For kidnapping you. Do you hate us?"

He looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Well... under normal circumstances, yes I would hate you two." he said. "but... I know your reasons and I know that you're good people." he placed a hand on her shoulder. Liz glanced at it, then looked back to him. "No. I don't hate you. But the opposite. I care for you two and want the best to happen. And I'll help you every step of the way."

Liz gasped a little, then looked down. Somewhat ashamed. "I see."

Prince looked at her oddly.

Liz shook her head and smiled warmly up at him. "Thank you Prince... so much."

The next morning was quiet and peaceful for once. Liz woke up, fully rested and not cranky. Patty sat up, stretching her arms, smiling. Prince sat up, rubbing his head, used to a softer pillow.

Tsubaki knocked on their door and greeted them with a smile and coffee. Since not many people stayed there that night, Liz asked Tsubaki to hang out with them for awhile longer. The three had learned that Tsubaki ran the motel with her grandfather; the man who was brooming the day before.

"So, are you guys travelers?" Tsubaki asked, propping her chin on her hands. They were in the motel cafe, sitting at a table.

"Yeah!" Patty chirped. "We're on the r- mmph!" she muffled, mouth covered by Liz's hand. Her big blue eyes blinked confused.

"Yeah. Travelers." the elder said.

"Oh." Tsubaki laughed lightly, shrugging off the earlier actions. "I see. Where are you going?" she asked.

Prince spoke up. "No where special. Just somewhere to stay." he answered. Tsubaki made a tiny hum in thought before saying something.

"You could live in our town! It's very peaceful and serene. And it's not too overpopulated either. It would be nice to see some new faces."

Liz smiled happily, then it slowly faded into a sad grin. "That's very nice..., but we can't."

"Oh, but why not?"

"We don't wanna put you in danger." Patty said. "Cuz we like you Tsubaki-san! You're very nice."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. Her face looked disapointed. "Well... if that's what you need to do. I wish you luck on your travels."

Without answering, the group stood, almost at the same time and headed for the exit, leaving Tsubaki at the table with a sad smile.

Liz knew they had to move. They'd wasted too much time.

End of Chapter 15: What a Sweet Camellia


	16. Chapter 16: Hell Hole

Chapter 16: Hell Hole

_A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, I'm used to doing it in only a few days, but I've been sick and yucky. So my brain's been mushy and stupid like pudding. Ugh... anyway, please enjoy this! I tried anyway... meh. However, while writing this I was listening to Doki Doki Waku Waku (Honey-sempai's character song) so that helped some. xD Enjoy my brain's racking creations ^^_

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Liz's voiced screeched, sending a couple crows into the air from a nearby tree. Patty and Prince looked down at her form, expressions of not knowing what to do and worry.

She held her ankle with both hands, and bent over it. Both of her eyes were squeezed shut and she bit down hard on her bottom lip from pain. Here's what happened...

The group had started to set out again from Tsubaki's village. It was pretty quiet outside since it was early morning and not much was going on. After leaving the town however, the terrain started to get more and more rugged. They were getting deeper into the mountains and movement was getting difficult.

_Thud!_

Both Prince and Patty turned around to see Liz flat on her back, with her right foot stuck in a hole around a foot deep. Liz layed there for around a second, then shot up with a loud curse as she gripped her leg, which was stuck.

And here we are now.

The elder gritted her teeth, her cheeks flushed. It hurt so much!

Patty bent down next to her sister and looked at her foot. "Oh my, oh my. It's really in there, Onee-chan!" Patty poked at Liz's lower calf curiously. Liz yelped and swatted her hand away.

"Stop that! Jeez..." she snapped, rubbing the spot. Patty laughed to herself.

"Whoopsy! Sorry."

Prince sighed and knealed down next to the injured girl. Her leg was tight into the hole, with little room to even wiggle. Not that she would try. It'd hurt like hell!

His golden eyes peered over her leg.

"Can you get it out?" Liz asked through gritted teeth. At least she was trying to keep her composure now...

Prince didn't answer and gently placed his hand on her leg. It stiffened, feeling the pressure on her sore limb. The muscles gripped tightly in defense to the pain. Liz cringed, shutting one eye. Truthfully, he was barely pushing down on it, but the pain was all too intense. Prince lifted his hand. "I don't know it we can without hurting you even more."

"Shit." she cursed. Patty continued to laugh absentmindedly. Liz shot a glare and Patty yelped, then put a hand over her mouth. "Well, what are we gonna do? I can't stay in this damn thing all damn day, that's be damn as hell damn crazy!" Liz spat, angrilly.

"Calm down." Prince said. "We'll think of something." he looked around the area. It was barrain mountain hills and boulders. Not a person in sight. And to go back to Tsubaki's town would take a day at least and they couldn't just leave Liz in her hole alone. Whatever they would do, had to be done there. He thought of something. "We... could dig around the hole. You know, make it bigger."

Liz looked at him. "Dont **ask **me what to do! Just get my foot outta this stupid hole!"

He could tell, all this yelling was from pain. "Alright, alright, I'll give it a try." Finding a good sized rock, he picked it up and got ready to begin digging. Quickly, he thrust it down onto the surrounding area of the hole, only to break his stone to pieces. "Oh... that didn't work." he said, dropping the rubble.

Liz growled. "Damn..." her voice was still harsh, but now a bit more soft. Pained. "Just... try something else!"

Prince sighed in thought. His eyes focused on the ground. Liz eyed him, waiting.

"Well?"

His gaze rose back up to her. "We need to pull you out by force."

Liz paled. "W-Won't that hurt a lot? Like, a lot, a lot?"

"We can't dig around the hole. It's solid stone. There's no ther way, Patty and I will have to simply pull you out of the hole. It will hurt, but it's all we can do."

She gulped. He outright told her it would hurt. But...

"...F-Fine. But do it quick!" Liz whined. Patty frowned and stood along with Prince. She didn't want her sister to get hurt anymore. Firmly, but causiously, they grabbed both of her arms from behind. Liz shut her eyes and waited. _Happy place, happy place, happy place, happy place, happy pl-_

_ Crkksh! _

With a strained pull, Prince and Patty yanked her free, ripping the elder's boot in the process.

And Liz's scream? It was loud. Quite loud in fact.

After being pulled out, Liz plopped to the ground gripping her calf. Her boot layed on the ground, ripped slightly around the side. Her lower jeans however, were a tattered mess. With the fabric gone, the others could see her ripped and bloody skin. Dark red scrapes covered her lower leg and ran down to her bare foot. Thick blood stained the caramel colored skin.

Prince gulped. He had never seen such an injury. Living in his cushy, soft castle away from the violence of war and fighting, blood was a new sight to him.

And it was very scary.

"Ahhhhhh- dammit all! It hurts!" Liz yelled, laying on her side, hands still gripping her wound tightly. Have you ever had pins and needles in your leg when it falls asleep? Well this was at least ten times worse.

Patty whimpered and fell next to her sister. She didn't know it was so bad. "Onee-chan..." her voice was quiet and sad. "We need to fix you up." The younger didn't mind asking if she was okay. It would just end up with yelling and screaming anyway.

Liz made a tiny whine of acknowledgement and sat up, shaking. Prince supported her right side, her arm slung over his shoulder. With a pained grunt, Liz stood, holding onto Prince for dear life. Her eyes remained shut and her bottom lip was being bitten so hard, skin nearly broke. Patty held onto her left arm after picking up Liz's fallen boot.

* * *

><p>Liz wobbledlimped with Prince's assistance to a nearby mountain village. It was small and looked pretty poor, but it was something.

Finding a small clinic, the three made their way inside. Patients and other bystanders looked in horror at Liz's bloody and still bleeding leg. Most of the blood had hardened, but drops still spatted onto the tile floor. She left a trail.

Patty called out to a nearby nurse, who was sitting on a stool, reading some papers. Hearing the call, she lazily turned toward them, eyes tired. Seeing the wound, they shot open and you could have sworn she looked blue. Running into a back room yelling for a doctor, the nurse left them, waiting. Patty couldn't help but giggle. She looked like she would fall.

Soon after that, a young woman clad in bandages stepped out of the back. Her eyes were icy blue, in high contrast to her deep brown skin. That was showing anyway. Seeing the wound, the doctor led Liz, Prince and Patty into a white room with a twin sized bed and many drawers, probably containing medical equitment.

Liz sat on the bed, letting out a noise of relief. Getting off that foot felt great.

"Okay, first we need to stop the bleeding that's left." the doctor said. "My name is Mila Naigus, but just adress me as Naigus if you want." she sounded kind.

Prince nodded. "Thank you Naigus."

"Of course." Naigus said, getting out a bottle of clear liquid. "This will sting a bit, but it'll be over soon."

Liz groaned as an answer. Translation: I don't care, please do it!

_Ssssst. _Naigus sprayed the medicine onto the fresher part of the wound. Immediately, Liz shivered and cringed. _Sting __**a bit?**_

"Sorry." Naigus said, not looking away from her work. Next, she took a warm, wet towel and sprawled it over the injury. First Liz flinched, then relaxed. It sorta felt good. "Now, since the injury is pretty much healed on it's own, all I have to do now is wrap it up. Alright?"

Face softer, Liz nodded. "Sure."

Slowly and carefully Naigus spun the white gauze around Liz's calf until the whole thing was clad in white. Liz sighed, sliding her fingers over the smooth bandages. It felt better.

Naigus stood and told them she would be back with something. Patty, being the curious one she is, wanted to follow and Naigus didn't mind.

Alone, Prince and Liz sat in silence on the bed. Liz sighed again, then Prince spoke up. "Feel any better?"

She gave a small smile. "Yeah." her gaze fell to the pillow on the bed. "Thanks for carrying me. I doubt Patty would've been able to do it alone." her smile got a little bigger with that.

He shook his head. "I don't mind. Besides..." his eyes grew soft. "seeing you hurt like that really worried me." he rubbed his arm, in thought.

Liz looked back at him. "I see... that's very, um..." she turned light pink. "...sweet. Thanks."

After a short hesitation, he slid a stray band of hair from her face and back with the other blond locks. "I don't mind helping you. In fact..."

Liz blinked, pinker than earlier. She waited for him to finish.

"I'll do anything. To keep you safe."

End of Chapter 16: Hell Hole

_A/N: Please remember to review if you have any comments or suggestions! Please, please, please, please?_


	17. Chapter 17: Tears Only You Can Stop

Chapter 17: Tears Only You Can Stop

_A/N: Thanks for your continued effort in this story. Enjoy my brain's racking creations! :D_

The room was quiet. Liz liked it quiet.

The room was dark. Faint outlines of furniture were visible. You know how sometimes in the dark, outlines of things have a certain color? In this hospital bedroom, pale blue lined objects. It was like a sleepy Sunday morning. Patty slept with Liz, nose snuggled into her neck. Arm slung over her waist.

Prince, Patty and Liz were still at the clinic. Naigus insited they did so. Of course Liz wanted to keep going in order to avoid capture, but mobility was difficult. Her leg felt better, but it still pained her to put too much pressure on it. So, they would stay in the village awhile.

"You're not walking on that." she remembered Prince saying. "It'll reopen." he even took Liz by her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed when she tried to stand up.

Liz smiled. _What a worry wort. _Patty groaned in her sleep, then sighed.

Prince slept in another open room, since almost all of them were open. The only patients were Liz and some old man who rested next door. The day before, Liz got a good look at him. He didn't have long.

Slowly, the transition to morning arrived. The room lit up, fading to a light grey, yellow, then white. The atmosphere was peaceful and drowsy.

Patty bunched her eyebrows together, then slid open her big blue eyes. Seeing Liz beside her, the younger sister smiled sleepily. "G'morning... Lizzy."

Liz smiled back. "Good morning." she smoothed Patty's hair gently, causing the girl to close her eyes happily. Patty loved her sister so much.

_Knock, knock. _The door slid open and Naigus peered in. "Hello, you two. Feeling better Liz?" she asked, stepping in. Liz nodded.

"Better then yesterday."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that."

Patty sat up. "When do you think Onee-chan will be all better?"

Naigus thought awhile. "It won't be too long, don't worry. She should be up and moving in a week."

Liz frowned. "A week? No, no, no I can't wait that long!" _They... they'll find this place by then!_

Naigus raised an eyebrow. "Well... I don't know how I can make it heal any faster, I'm sorry. If you push it too much, it will never heal properly. You'll have to wait."

Liz growled, looking away. "Dammit..."

Then, Prince walked in. He was smiling, but seeing Liz's expression, it faded. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Patty sadly looked over to him. "Onee-chan won't be better for a whole week..."

He gasped. "A week? We can't-"

"I know." Liz interupted. "That's... too long."

After so, a silence flooded the room. It was as if everything had frozen in place. What now?

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since the talk. Prince was searching the clinic for Liz, since she wasn't in her room with Patty. Naigus said she hadn't seen her, but when he sees her, tell her to go back to bed. It wasn't good on her leg.<p>

He continued searching, but had no luck. The boy sighed in defeat before spotting a door that led to the roof. Climbing the stairs, he opened the big black door to reveal the roof. White concrete was the flooring, and a metal fance surrounded it. Being blown by wind, were several big, white sheets that hung on a clothes line.

Prince scanned the area, then spotted her. Liz looked out over the village, her back to him. Her hair blew quite roughly behind her. Prince noticed that she was mainly standing on her good leg, as the other one barely touched the ground. He stepped towards her and stopped maybe two feet behind her.

"Hey." Liz said, still focused on the town behind the fence.

"Hi. What are you doing up?"

She thought awhilw before responding. "Thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

Prince stepped beside her and looked at what she was. Smaller houses and shops stood below them. A couple people stood or walked through the streets.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came looking for you. Being out of bed isn't healthy for your wound."

Liz sighed. "A week."

"Hm?"

"It will take an entire week to heal. You and me both know that's way too long. Stein and others will find this place by then."

Prince thought. "I know. And I'm pretty sure Patty does too."

Liz gripped the metal fence with her left hand, and let her fingers curl aroubd the twine. It rattled under her grip. Lightly, she gritted her teeth in frustration. "No way. I can't wwait that long!" with her other hand she slammed it against the fence, it flopping unhappily in response. Her head bowed down a little. "If I hadn't gotten my damn leg hurt...!" she started to choke. "We... despite this, have to keep going! I can't let Patty get captured and hurt..." Liz looked over to Prince, eyes watery, but not quite crying. "I'm her big sister... I-I won't allow it."

He gave a sympathetic look. "Liz..."

She looked away from him and back down again. "Nevermind... sorry to slam you with all this." she said.

"No." Prince took her shoulders and pulled her infront of him with a jerk. Liz's eyes looked at him in shock. What was he doing?

"Wh-What are y-"

"Stop that. You always rely on yourself and no one else!" he yelled. His voice was harsh, eyes staring right into hers. "Why don't you look to me for help? I can help you, Liz. Didn't I say I would do that?" he asked, expression softening.

"U-Uh..." she stuttered. "I, u-um..." she felt her nose start to sting from the fear of crying. It was getting harder to stop them.

"Didn't I?"

At that, she couldn't stop the flow of water in her eyes. The tears thickened and started to drip down her cheeks like waterfalls. Her shoulders bounced and small hiccups came from her mouth. "I-I-I..."

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Did I, or did I not?"

"Yes!" she yelled, throwing herself at his chest. Thick, uncontroled sobs muffled by his shirt flew from the girl. Prince glanced down at her, finally happy with her words. His arms slid over her back and through her hair.

Liz sunk down to her knees, Prince still holding her as they sat together there. Slowly and solemnly, Liz's crying faded to soft gasps, then to silent breathing in his hold.

Her eyes stayed shut, nose in his shoulder.

The boy smiled, lips on her scalp. "Now... lets get you back to your room."

End of Chapter 17: Tears Only You Can Stop

_A/N: Oh my, that was sad near the end. Anyway, please review and don't be afraid to throw some advice in those things. But don't make me cry. Isn't Liz enough for you people? T.T Nah, just kidding. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	18. Chapter 18: After All This?

Chapter 18: After All This...?

_A/N: Here I am. Here this is. There you are. Read this please?_

It's been two days. Since Liz's breakdown infront of Prince. And every minute she cursed herself for doing so.

_I'm such an idiot! I cried... infront of that little...! Grr- god dammit! _She thought to herself. Liz was laying on her belly on top the bed, holding a pillow over her head like a helmet of sorts. Her leg had significantly healed in the last few days. Pressure could be put on it now anyway. Some.

Liz was ready to leave.

After each passing moment, the girl's eyes stared out the window in wait for King Death's mindless soldiers. Whenever even a normal villager would stroll by, her muscles would tense and her pulse would speed up.

Being helpless in wait wasn't her style. Liz was the kind of person to strike first from fear of being stricken. It was a natural thing to her.

Liz gripped the pillow tighter, sending wrinkles up it's case. Her hands were shivering from frustration, you could even see the top bones popping up onto the skin. "Rrg!" she growled, throwing the pillow against the wall with a soft _pap._ It fell to the ground. Liz sat up on the bed, backside resting on the back of her knees. "I wonder..." she said.

Cautiously, she slid her injured leg over the side of the bed and onto the floor. Her uncovered toes touched the cold floor, then her entire foot. She let out a breath, then stood. Feeling the sting of pain, Liz cringed, making a tiny grunt of displeasure. "No." Taking in a deep breath, she quickly kicked her well leg up behind her, putting all the weight on her wounded one. "NNG!" she hissed, shutting her eyes.

It hurt. Bad.

Liz's leg shivered from the force being put on it. Lets say if it could scream, it would.

Stinging and burning ran from her foot to up to her knee. Her blood felt like it was on fire and the bones like jelly.

_No, dammit!_

Liz's eyes flew open, teeth practically pounded together. _I won't let myself give in... I can get past this! _she thought keeping her ground. Though she was putting on a tough front, her entire body was trembling now. _Damn...!_

She broke.

Liz collasped, falling on her back with a deep thud. She yelped, bending over to grip her leg. _It hurts so much! It hurts! So much...! It... hur...ts... _her eyes slid down and every image in her mind went red.

Like the pool of thick blood puddling the floor under her calf.

* * *

><p>"Patty, have you seen your sister around?" Prince asked, looking over to the blond. The two were sitting in the clinic lobby, after taking a bored walk around.<p>

Patty looked up from her feet, which swung to a hum she was singing. She shook her head, "Nuh-uh. I bet she's still in her room~!" she sung, then stood up. "Let's go see her!"

Prince nodded, following the younger girl to Liz's room. Arriving, he knocked on the door. "Liz? Can we come in?"

There was no reply...

He raised an eyebrow. She never slept during the day, even if Naigus told her to. "I'm coming on..." he turned the doorknob and slid the white door open. Out of instinct, his eyes first looked to the bed, but saw nothing... except all those wrinkles... those... messy wrinkles! "Damn it Liz, that's so hideous!" the boy cursed swinging the door open.

There she layed. On the floor, bloody, and unconscious.

"Liz!" Prince yelled, running over to her body, crouching down to it. Liz layed on her side, well leg on top of the injured and still bleeding leg. Sweat lined her temples and cheeks. Her expression was pained, but it was obvious she had lost all consciousness.

After making sure it was okay, Prince picked up her head, tilting it so her face lay up. He looked down at her, his eyes sliding down to her leg. The once white bandages were stained with crimson, hard in some places, dripping in others.

"Onee-chan..." Patty whispered, standing behind Prince. She clasped her hands infront of her chest and her eyes were slightly wide. Worry was present in those eyes. Her form stayed still like a statue as she watched her sister lose blood. Then she swiftly turned, and dashed for the doctor's office. She had to get Naigus and quick! Prince turned around and saw her leave. After realizing where she was going, his gaze fell back to the girl in his hands.

"Liz... can you wake up?" he asked. Hints of worry cracked through his question.

With a tiny grunt, Liz scrunched her brows together. "Nnngh... huh?" her eyes slit open halfway, to see a blurry figure above her?

Honestly, at first glance, for a slinter of a moment... she thought he was an angel.

She eyed the blurry shape. "Wh... What are you doing here?" she asked. "...Am I dead?"

First, there was silence. "Hahahahahaha!" a laugh echoed through the air, making Liz blink. "You idiot, of course you're not dead!" he said.

"Huh?" Liz asked clarifying her vision. Prince...? "Wha... Prince?"

The boy smirked. "At your service." he looked back down to her wound. "You put too much pressure on it, didn't you?"

Liz frowned. "Shut up." she said. A few seconds passed and she realized her position. Prince still held her head and upper back. Her dirty blond hair sprawled out over his lap. "Guh!" she gulped, heating up in the cheeks. Quickly, she tried to pry herself up un her elbows, but flopped back down instantly. "Ung..." her entire body throbbed from the fall.

"Oh no you don't." Prince said. "You're not getting up by yourself." with a tiny hup, he lifted her up bridal style. Immediatley, Liz flushed deeper.

"Y-You don't have t-"

"Hush. You're hurt, I'm taking you to Naigus." Speaking of which... where was Patty? It shouldn't have taken that long to fetch Naigus. After all, her office was right down the hall. "Hmmm..."

Prince made his way towards the door and stretched out one of his hands to the knob.

_Whooh!_

"Ah!" Prince yelled, eyes widening. The door swung open before he could even touch it.

Liz took in a slow gasp, seeing the sight before her.

Stein stood a foot away. Holding both of Patty's hands behind her back, another over her mouth. The girl's eyes were squeezed shut, a red mark on her forehead.

He hit her.

"Well, hello to you all. It has been a long time." Stein said, grinning. "Sorry to cut this visit short. But you all will be coming with me."

End of Chapter 18: After All This...?

_A/N: Please remember to review! Feel free to comment, give suggestions, etc. Hope you liked! Other than that horribly mean cliffhanger. I'm sorry... D:_


	19. Chapter 19: The Defeat of Three

Chapter 19: The Defeat of Three

_A/N: This story only has a couple more chapters, but I hope you'll stick with me 'till the end! I hope you enjoy what I've conjured up here. Sorry it's so short._

"Patty!" Liz exclaimed, trying to pry herself out of Prince's hold. He, however, held her back, stepping away from the door quickly. He strugged to keep Liz in his grip, with all her squirming. "Let me go!" she yelled, trying to push herself away from Prince.

He merely held her tighter, ignoring her order. Instead, he glared at Stein, who still held Patty. Her eyes were sad slits peering over at Prince and Liz. They looked like she was apologizing. He couldn't help but give her a pained look. Stein noticed, and chuckled.

"It's all over now. W have the entire building surrounded. You're not going anywhere." he said. The very sound of his tone made Liz sick.

They had played cat and mouse. And now... the cat has won.

"Now... you can come without struggle..." Stein said. He pulled out a dagger from his belt and placed it to Patty's neck. She muffled a gasp. "Or. She dies."

Liz growled and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he mocked. Without hesitation, he jerked the dagger closer to Patty's neck, opening a sly cut. A thin trickle of red slid down her neck.

"Mmmf...!" Patty muffled, squeezing her eyes shut. Liz's expression changed to fear.

"Stop that!" she screamed.

Stein smiled. "Then agree to come without hassle."

Prince and Liz eyes him, speechless. What else could they do? Stein blocked the only exit, the place was surrounded, **and **he had a blade to Patty's neck. And they knew he would kill her.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Liz spoke up.

"A-Alright... fine..." she whimpered, utterly defeated. It sounded like she was on the verge of crying. "We give up."

* * *

><p>It was dark. That was to be expected if damn blindfold covered your eyes.<p>

Stein and several other knights had tied the Thompson sister's hands behind their backs and blindfolded them. Prince however, was only tied up by the hands so he couldn't untie Liz and Patty.

They layed on their sides in a tent pulled by horses. It was like the one from days ago when the old man had lent them a ride. Back when they were escaping Stein the first time.

Patty had fallen asleep minutes ago. She lay on her back. However, her black blindfold gave her a desceased aura. Her bubbly, happy smile was a sleepy frown as she slept.

Liz lay on her side, wide awake. All she could see was black.

"Liz?" she heard his voice and rolled her head over upwards, following it. Prince sat behind her, gazing down at her form. "Are you okay? Is your leg alright?"

She sighed. "Yeah, it's mostly healed..." he could barely hear her. "Is Patty awake?"

"No. She fell asleep awhile ago."

"Oh." she said, letting her head fall back sideways. She could feel the bumps from rocks on the road where the wheels of the carriage ran over them. "...I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "What?"

Liz took in a breath. "I'm sorry. I let us captured... without even looking at you."

Prince looked down. "No, you did what was right. You were protecting your sister." he said. "I would do the same thing."

"But... now... do you know what'll happen when we get home?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

It took her awhile to answer. "We'll be sentenced to death. You know that."

His breathing stopped. Death? No, no way. "Liz... I'm pretty sure that won't happen. With my standing, I can probably talk them out of-"

"No you can't!" she yelled, causing him to flinch. Patty groaned, then settled back into sleep. "You can't. They won't give a **damn **about what you or I have to say. Face it. When we get back to the village..." she paused. "Patty and I will die."

A thick silence followed. Liz breathed somewhat heavy, teeth pushed together. Her chest flailed up and down in anger. Her blindfold hid her teary eyes which were sealed shut.

Slowly, Prince bent down and touched his forehead to her cheek. His skin was cold compared to her flushed, warm tone. "Prince...?" she asked, rolling her head up again, unable to see him. From that action, his head now touched her forehead.

"Hush."

She obeyed, waiting for him to do or say something. He stayed motionless for awhile, before sliding his lips over her cheek smoothly. She froze, feeling them explore her face. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came up.

Caught off guard, his lips made their way to hers in a silent, gentle kiss.

End of Chapter 19: The Defeat of Three


	20. Chapter 20: Hung By Our Hearts

Chapter 20: Hung By Our Hearts

_A/N: This story is so close to the end! Only a few more chapters remain. Two, three, four, I'm not sure. Whatever, just enjoy this one... oh, and they kissed finally, huh?_

"Get up!"

Liz, Patty and Prince opened their eyes, in response to the order. Even though, Liz and Patty were still blindfolded. "Hmm...?" Patty grumbled.

"Get up!" he yelled, sounding a bit more angry this noticed it was one of the knights. He held the curtain to the tent open, letting light flood the small space. He squinted, getting a better look at the man. He was unfamiliar with the knight. Probably, one of the lower rankings. "We're at the castle! On your feet!"

Liz sat up the best she could, tied up and all. "Jeez, why don't you quiet down? Your voice is ridiculously loud." she mumbled.

_Whack!_

The knight slammed the side of her head, sending her to her side once more with a thud. A tiny trickle of blood ran down her forehead as she graoned.

"Hey!" Prince yelled, scootching over infront of her. "Stop at once!" he ordered.

The knight stood in silence awhile, looking down at him. He looked unsure of what to do now... he couldn't slap the prince now could he? "Come with me."

* * *

><p>The grumpy knight and two others lead the three into the castle and into a hallway. Prince's eyes scanned it, looking for familiar signs.<p>

They were being taken to the arena.

Shows, speeches... and executions were held there. For every citizen of the village to see freely. He knew why they were going there. And every step closer, his pulse sped up.

Liz and Patty, however, had no idea where they were going. Vision black, they trudged forward, occasionally being pushed by the guard behind them. Liz cursed under her breath. She felt so god damn helpless. Patty, however, stayed completely silent. Her mouth remained a thin slit as she walked.

What she was thinking?

_We will die. Onee-chan and I will die. Prince-kun won't die though. He'll be punished, maybe. But King Death won't allow his son to die, of course. I don't want him to. Prince-kun did nothing wrong. However... I don't think Onee-chan should die. She only did this whole thing to help us. She's my only sister and family... I don't want us to die. Her to die. But... there's nothing we can do to stop it. _

Patty sniffled quietly.

_I don't wanna die..._

* * *

><p>A bright white light opened up at the end of the hallway. Despite, the blindfolds, Liz and Patty could feel it pierce through the black cloth.<p>

Like walking into a baseball stadium, they entered a big open area. Disrupting the earlier silence, followed loud screams and cheers.

The arena's seats were packed.

Townspeople crowded the audience, holding up signs saying "Kill the thief!" "Down with treason!" "Thompson Devils must DIE!" and so forth.

Swiftly, the blindfolds were swiped from the sister's eyes. They squinted and blinked, adjusting to the light. Liz gasped, seeing her location. She'd been here once before with her parents and Patty. An execution was being held and for some reason, their parents dragged them there to watch.

"Th-This is the..." she said. "...arena."

What was in the middle of the field paled her in a second. A stand holding two dangling ropes, neckholes at the ends of them.

They would be put to death by hanging.

The knight behind her shoved her forward, into the concrete flooring. Patty did the same. However, the knight holding Prince led him away from the sisters and into a chair into the front row.

He called out. "Stop! Don't you dare hurt them!" no one obeyed. "Liz!"

Still being pushed, Liz turned her head around to him. She looked utterly blank, and defeated. He saw her lips move, saying something, though he couldn't hear her over the screams. "Goodbye."

Liz and Patty Thompson made their way to the stand. The knights shoved them up onto it, Patty tripping along the way. Behind each rope, stood a man with a black sack-like mask over his face. Two circular holes provided their vision. The men slid the ropes over their necks and led them toward the edge of the stand. With one push, they would be choked breathless until death.

For once in her life, Elizabeth the Thief felt truly weak.

From the crowd, a red headed man stood. Next to him sat King Death and Stein. "Everyone!" he said. Prince noticed it was Spirit. His father's other personal knight. "Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson..." he yelled, raising his hands into the air, silencing everyone. "have been captured!"

Screams and cheers followed that. Liz shuddered, closing her eyes. These bastards were so happy to see a young pair of sisters die. She bet that half of them didn't even know them.

Liz looked over to Patty. The blond stood strong, looking dead ahead of her. She didn't look scathed at all. Why?

Prince sat in silence, unable to do anything. His eyes stared at the sisters, full of grief. With all his power, he could do nothing to save his friends.

And the girl he had grown to love.

Silently, he peered over at the crowd, looking for any familiar faces. A couple knights and maids... was all. Then a tiny pink dot popped out of the crowd.

It was Crona!

Prince gasped and called out to him. At first, the boy couldn't hear him over the crowd. But with the second call, his head turned to his name. "Prince sir!" he exclaimed.

"Crona!" he yelled louder than before, standing. The knight standing guard over him looked at Prince, growling.

"You're not leaving the audience."

Prince frowned. "I wasn't planning to." with that, he climbed through the rows of people, getting pushed occasionally. He got to Crona. "Crona!"

"I'm glad to see you safe sir..." his glance turned to the sisters. "But..."

Prince grimaced. "I know." The girls stood, motionless, waiting to be hung. It was miserable. "We were found."

Crona turned to him. "I see. But... do you..."

"Huh?"

"Wish to help them? Remember. I am your servant. Any order you give me will be followed without hesitation. Prince sir."

End of Chapter 20: Hung By Our Hearts


	21. Chapter 21: Don't You Dare Cry

Chapter 21: Don't You Dare Cry

_A/N: I haven't updated in a long time, I know... sorry. Hehehe... I'm lazy, forgive me! Anywho, here's chapter 21~!_

_Grrrrrrk._

The executers pushed slowly on the Thompson sisters' backs, toying with them. Liz cringed, feeling the rope pull on her neck. It stung sure, but the knowledge of what it would do soon, pained her even more than a rope burn ever could.

Patty remained mute, staring ahead like nothing bothered her. Liz, nor the men could fathem why.

Back at the audience, Prince and Crona stood by a tall, white brick wall, talking in hushed whispers. "Are you sure, sir?" Crona said, looking at his master with worried eyes.

Prince nodded. "I'm positive."

"Alright."

Without another word, Crona dashed out of the arena's gates and into the castle. Prince watched him go, then made his way back to the seats and sat down. Now all he had to do was wait.

Liz choked and let out a gasp, feeling the pressure of the man's hand pushing her back, in cause squeezing the rope that bound her neck. Her lower back bent inward, sending her chest up in pain. He was simply torturing her before death. How cruel was royalty?

She glanced over to Patty with one open eye. Her guard was hardly touching her now. She must have gotten the lazy one.

After a couple minutes later, Spirit spoke up once more. Appearantly he had been waiting for everyone in the crowd to ready themselves. He stood from his spot next to the king. "Everyone! Are you ready!" he yelled. The members of the audience screamed in response.

"Kill them now!"

"Hurry!"

"Hang the devils!"

Liz growled under her breath. Those bastards were animals... so happy to see the sisters die. More importantly Liz. And she bet that not one of them even knew Patty before this. The girl always stayed at home, waiting for her big sister to get home.

With that thought, Liz felt her heart crush. If it wasn't for her stupid plan to kidnap Prince...

She bowed her head, eyes shadowed by her hair.

...Patty would be safe in her bed, sleeping with a smile on her face.

Prince rapped his fingers on his thigh. How long would Crona take? Any moment now, Liz and Patty would be thrown over the edge of that stand. And that would be it... Prince frowned. _Dammit, Crona... where are you? _

"Noble Executers!" Spirit said, snapping Prince from his thoughts. "The hanging will now start!"

Prince gasped, eyes widening. _No, not yet...! Crona!_

Spirit nodded towards the men, whom nodded back. Both of them grabbed the backs of Liz and Patty's shirts, shoving them near the edge of the tall platform. Liz looked down at the ground with wide eyes. Her breath began to speed up, knowing what was coming. It wasn't her life, however, that was on her mind. The only people she could think of were Prince and Patty. One would die, and the other would be burdened from guilt. So all in all, this hanging killed him too.

Liz's foot hung half way off of the platform, her toes trying to wrap around it's edge in a pitiful attempt to stop this. Patty looked at the ground as well, fear finally starting to creep into her baby blue eyes. Her head whipped to Liz. "Onee-chan..."

Liz couldn't hear her. The crowd was too loud, and basically everything in her ears were white noise. Patty spoke up again.

"Onee-chan!"

Nothing.

"Onee-chan!"

Liz flinched, head quivering in the direction of her sister. "P-Patty?"

"Stop that! You have to stay strong!"

Liz looked at her sister oddly. "What?"

Patty gave her sister a determined, hard look. "Don't let them think they've won! Don't you dare let yourself give in!" her voice was commanding, but true.

Liz choked. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around Patty and cry into her shoulder. To be the weaker sister for once. But with the ropes binding her hands together, that wouldn't happen. "Patty...!" she whimpered.

"Do not cry infront of these people!" Patty shouted again. "Do this for me, Elizabeth!"

Liz gasped, the tears brimmimg her eyes freezing. All the emotions of fear, worry and grief, disapaiting right then and there. Her sister brought back her strength. Liz knew she was supposed to be the strong one. The big sister that Patty could feel safe near. Not the other way around.

Tears drying, Liz replaced her fearful expression with one like Patty's. If she was going to die, she would do it without crying. Her blue eyes faced forward, piercing the crowd like arrows.

No longer did she fear these people.

Prince put his palm to his head, gripping his bangs in frustration. Has Crona failed? Would he be too late? ...Would the Thompson sisters die today?

_"Yaaaaaaah!"_

End of Chapter 21: Don't You Dare Cry


	22. Chapter 22: We, I And You Are Safe

Chapter 22: We, I And You Are Safe

_A/N: Thanks for your continued effort to read! Here's chapter 22. It's REALLY short, sorry :(_

Liz and Patty's heads whipped behind them. Both guards stood momentarily stunned, trembling. A knife lodged into both of their foreheads. Liz felt the bile rise to her throat, seeing it.

With a sickening _thump, _they both fell to the ground. Two thick puddles of blood spilling from their heads. Another scream from the same woman screeched through the silent arena.

Liz turned towards the crowd. The knives had flown from that direction. People screamed and started to panic. They tries to shove others out of the way in order to get to the exit. Liz merely growled, still looking for whoever threw those knives at the executers. Then finally, she saw it. Crona stood on top of a chair in the back row, arm still out from his recent attack. His face was slightly nervous, but relieved he had gotten here in time.

"C-Crona...?" she whispered, gawking at him. She was going to die, but now she's not. That takes a little time to get used to. "...we're saved..." she exhaled, closing her eyes. Then she peered over to her sister. Patty stood completely still, staring at Crona too. Her eyes were slightly widened. It seems Patty was thinking exactly what Liz was.

Snapping her from her thoughts, a voice ran into her ears. Liz blinked and pulled her head up. Prince was running towards her, a knife in hand. His usually, calm, solemn eyes were wide with exasperation. Liz saw his lips move in an effort to talk, but her mind was in dazed state.

He climbed up onto the platform and slit open the ropes binding the sisters. Patty threw them off angrilly, while Liz simply collasped to her knees. She stared up at Prince, who looked back at her. "Liz... are you okay?"

She merely breathed in and out, eyes still locked on him. "I... I'm alright..." she gasped, putting a hand to her chest and looking down. Then she looked back up to where Crona was. The boy was now gone. Liz blinked, and scanned the area, but he was no where to be seen.

"Liz?" Prince asked, bending down next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "We need to go."

Liz nodded, standing up and taking Patty's hand. Then she took Prince's and walked out of the arena. Once again, they were on the run.

End Of Chapter 22: We, I And You Are Safe

_A/N: yet again, that one was super short... *sigh* Really, really sorry. Review anyway? Appreciate it~! :3_


	23. Chapter 23: Hide And Sleep

Chapter 23: Hide And Sleep

_A/N: Huh... this is taking awhile to end... this chapter is longer to make up for my last short one, so prepare yourselves. Also, I wanted to give some shout outs to i-Spit-on-Fire, Eponine In Spirit, and Helena the Southern Chick o3o! They've reviewed so much and they deserve some props. Here's 23!_

Prince, Liz and Patty stood in the hallway leading to the arena. Their bodies pressed hard against the wall, hoping to avoid being spotted. Liz found it hard to believe the guards haven't given up their search yet.

The many men were frantically running around the arena, searching for the two runaway fugitives. The trio could see clearly what was going on in the arena, but thankfully the doorway was small, so they themselves couldn't be seen. Prince leaned closer to Liz and spoke up.

"I see Crona got here in time." he said.

"Yes... just in time." Liz replied back. She started to rub her neck where the ropes were. A faint pinkish-red line strung across her skin. Patty as well. "I'm glad... or else we'd be hanging like rag dolls."

Prince grimaced, picturing the image of their dead bodies dangling in mid-air, eyes wide and faces pale from the lack of air. The mere thought sent chills up his spine. "Well... you're both okay. That's all that matters." he finished before turning down the hallway and towards the castle. He turned to Patty and Liz. "Come now. We have to meet up with Crona."

* * *

><p>The castle was packed. Knights, guards, maids and other inhabitants flooded the lobby, guarding over King Death, who sat in his throne as usual. They were probably fearing that whoever had killed the two executors were after him too. Stein and Spirit were at his sides once more.<p>

Prince hissed, seeing Stein's face. He looked frustrated. Probably from the escape of his prized prisoners. After all that work, the Thompson sisters had escaped. And with the help of a castle servant too.

He turned back to Liz and Patty, who were right behind them. They currently hid behind a big white column near the wall. "Alright... I'm going to cause a distraction..." he began.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa." Liz interrupted. "No way. When they see you, they'll immediately take you in and ask questions! You can't."

"Yeah, Prince-kun... you can't do that..." Patty pouted, gripping his sleeve. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, no. Calm down, that's not what I meant." he started. "I'm going to throw this..." he pulled out his pocket-watch. "way over there and get their attention. Once their looking for it, we'll head upstairs."

Liz and Patty thought the plan through and nodded. "Got it." they said in unison.

Swiftly, Prince tossed the watch far across the room. It went all the way to the other wall and crashed into it, creating a loud shattering noise. It echoed in the big room. Immediately, every head whipped to the watch and scurried over to it.

"Who did that?"

"What is this?"

"A watch?"

While they questioned the event, Prince mouthed the word "now", leading them to the tall staircase. They dashed up the stairs and turned the corner, out of sight.

Liz sighed in relief, letting her body hit the wall. She put a hand to her chest. "Glad we didn't get caught..."

Patty nodded and giggled. "Yeah! Close call, huh?" She lifted her sister from the wall and started to pull her down the long, empty hall. "I thiiiink Prince-kun's room is this way..." she hummed.

Prince chuckled from behind the pair. "Good job Patty. My room is right down this way."

Patty laughed again. "So is Crona-kun in your room?"

"Yes. I told him to meet up with us there. Since no guards will be coming there any time soon anyway." he replied. "And if we need to get out, Crona will have a rope ladder ready and hanging out the window."

Liz thought, _we just got away from the castle's guards..., how long will we be able to hide in the castle? Surely, they'll search the place for any signs of us... _with her free hand that wasn't in Patty's, she touched her chin. _It's like a twisted game of hide and seek, huh?_

When they reached Prince's door, Patty flung it open and skipped inside. The big room was bigger than their house and was cleaner too. Not a thing was out of place. Liz smiled, stepping in. "Ahhhh, I remember this place." she turned to Prince. "S'where we first met."

Prince smiled back. "Yeah. I remember you barging in here and putting a dagger in my sleeve." he pointed to the hole that still hung in his coat. "This is real silk you know."

Liz smirked. "My apologies." she scanned the room once more. She also noticed Crona wasn't anywhere to be seen. "So where's your servant-boy?"

Prince sighed and walked over to his closet. Liz and Patty exchanged a glace. Smiling, Prince tapped the door with his index finger. "Crona, come out. They won't bite, I promise."

Patty blinked, then realized what he meant. _Ohhhh, Crona-kun is iiiiin the closet... _

A tiny whimper came from inside the closet. "I know..."

Hearing his tone, Patty giggled and hopped over to the closet, next to Prince. She tapped his shoulder. "I'll get 'em out! You and Onee-chan go rest up, okay?"

Prince tilted his head at the small blond. "Well... good luck." he said, turning. But before he could get away, Patty took his sleeve and pulled his ear down to her mouth. "Better stay out of Lizzy's pants."

Prince gasped, and pulled away, red. "P-Patty!"

She snickered and shoved him away from her and towards Liz. He stopped in front of her and composed himself. Liz looked at him oddly. "What's wrong with you? What did Patty say?"

He shook his head, eyes closed, face still pink. "Nothing..."

* * *

><p>Patty was still trying to wrestle Crona out of the closet, while Liz and Prince stood outside on his balcony. The once blue sky had faded to a pale orange. The sun would occasionally nod in drowsiness.<p>

Liz took in a deep breath, propping her chin on both of her hands, which were balanced on her elbows on the balcony railing. The wind slowly blew her hair. Prince looked at her. This moment reminded him of the scene they spent at Tsubaki's motel. How she sat in the window-sill, letting the cool breeze swish through her tan locks and how the way her deep blue eyes pierced into the midnight moon.

"Hey."

Prince opened his eyes and looked at Liz. He hadn't realized he was daydreaming. She looked at his face with an amused one. "What?"

"You were practically asleep right there. Are you alright?" she asked, rolling her chin on her hands curiously. "What's up?"

Prince smiled. "Just thinking."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Don't just say 'thinking.' Tell me what you were thinking **about.**"

"Things."

She huffed, standing up straight and facing him. Her hands were on her hips as she looked at him. "Well, that narrows it down." she walked towards him and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Come on, tell me."

He turned his back to her. "Nuh-uh."

Liz frowned and walked around him, so that she faced him again. He grinned at her and turned around again. "Hey!" Liz yelled, walking to his front again. Prince once again turned.

"Dammit!" she cursed, taking his shoulder and whirling him around. "Stop that!"

Prince chuckled, at her tone and expression. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyebrows were pressed to her eyes in frustration. Once more, just to see what she would do, Prince spun around again on his heel.

This was far too fun.

"You ass!" she shrieked. Angrily, Liz grabbed both of his shoulders and whipped him towards her. He looked up at her face curiously and innocently.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing that? It's annoying!"

Sighing, he placed both of his hands on her arms which still latched on to his shoulders. His fingers wrapped around them.

Liz blinked, all of the anger in her face changing to confusion. "Huh?"

"You get angry easily." he said calmly, sliding his hands up her arms and to her shoulders. He could feel her muscles loosen under his touch. "It's not good to get that mad. You'll get wrinkles."

Liz puffed her cheek. "Shut up." she pouted. By now, she had forgotten how close they were. Maybe a little under a foot, hands still on each other's shoulders. "And besides..." she said, smiling confidently. "I'm too gorgeous for wrinkles. They can't touch me."

"Well, aren't you the confident one."

Liz laughed a little. "Yeah." pausing, her eyes shifted to the right, not really looking at anything, just not the boy in front of her. "So... if we have to leave your room..." she said. "...where could we go?"

"Wherever we need to." Prince replied, pulling her a tiny bit closer. She made no objections and spoke up again.

"But... will you still come with us?" her voice was an unsure whisper.

Prince looked at her awhile. Her expression surely showed that she was afraid. Of what he would say, and their current situation. Despite Liz's showings of bravery for Patty, she was only human. One that feared... cried... hurt... and loved.

He was only human too. One that had grown to love her back.

"Of course." he said, placing a couple fingers to her chin, lifting it up to meet his golden gaze.

Liz smiled, cheeks darkening. "Really?"

"Yes. Have I lied to you yet?"

Liz bowed her head and tapped her forehead to his. He could feel the tickle of her hair as she shook her head against his. "No."

He smiled, turning his head so his lips rested against her temple. Liz tensed for a second, then relaxed. Following what he wanted, she rolled her head as well, until their lips brushed against one another.

Even though they had done it once before, the spark flared like the first time. Her lips were soft and wet, and his were firm and dry. It was a perfect mix.

Liz's hands shifted from his shoulders to his neck. Her fingers intertwined and pulled him closer. He obliged and slid his hands to her lower hips.

As they continued the dance of their tongues, the sun had fully set and the moon had risen up.

* * *

><p>The hour had fallen to 12:45 a.m. Patty had dragged poor Crona out of the closet, and Liz and Prince came inside, hands tied together.<p>

However, none of them could sleep. Blue, gold, and pale grey eyes locked themselves to the door, anxiously waiting guards to burst in, swords at hand and ready to hang the Thompsons again.

"Prince spoke up over the eerie silence. "We need to rest. We'll take shifts, one person will keep watch, while the other three sleep."

Patty yawned in response, and collapsed all over Crona's lap. He yelped in surprise and pulled his hands to his chest nervously. "Well, I ain't keepin' watch first." she yawned. "I'm sleepah."

Liz looked at Crona's expression and spoke up. "Patty, get up. You're making Crona uncomfortable."

Patty gave a short "humph" and rolled over, wrapping her arms around his leg like a stuffed animal. "Nuh-uh. And besides..." she happily smiled up at Crona. "You don't mind. Right, Crona-kun?" she giggled.

He blushed and whimpered while looking away. "I-I guess n-n-not..." he mumbled, looking at a random wall. After so, he peered over to Prince. "You three get some sleep... I'm not that tired, but I imagine all of you are."

Prince smiled. "Thank you, Crona."

Patty snuggled closer to Crona, and quickly fell asleep on the couch they shared. Liz and Prince shared his big, king-size bed. It took a couple tries, but eventually, Prince put one of his arms on top of her body.

Eyes closed, Liz snickered to herself. "You're so lame." with a tiny huff, she pulled herself closer to him until her nose buried itself into his chest. "See, I had to do it for you. Take notes."

Prince blinked down at her, then slowly closed his eyes as well. "Sorry... I'm not used to sleeping with girls."

End Of Chapter 23: Hide And Sleep

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, that was longer than I had hoped, sorry... ^^' haha! Anyway, I really hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what you all think! :D Thank you! Only a few more chaps to go. La-la-la~! I'm happy!_


	24. Chapter 24: Defensive Maneuvers

Chapter 24: Defensive Maneuvers

_A/N: Holy crap, I haven't uploaded in so long... sorry. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Liz... Liz, wake up."<p>

In response, Liz groaned and rolled over in her place on the bed. Who the hell was shaking her shoulder and telling her to wake up at this hour?

"Liz! Get up, now!"

"Mnn..." she moaned, forcing herself to wake up. Light pounded against her eyes as she slid them open. Prince was leaning over her, hand still on her shoulder. He looked at her with a slightly panicked look. "...what?"

"Crona fell asleep overnight, it's late morning." he glanced at his wall clock. "11: 52."

Liz looked around. Crona and Patty still slept together on the couch. "Well, we're fine aren't we? We'll just wake them up."

Prince shook his head. "That's not it. Everyday at noon, the castle maids, carefully clean each room." Her eyes widened a little at that.

"Oh-" she sat up and ripped the covers off of her. "Patty!" she made her way to her sister and pulled her up and off of Crona. Both of them woke to the disturbance.

"What's wrong, Lizzy...?" she mumbled, lazily smiling at her through closed eyes. "Can I sleep a little longer?"

"No, we have to get ready and go now." she pulled her sister up off the couch. "Get your shoes on."

Patty raised an eyebrow, but made no objection. "Okay!" she chirped, picking up her boots and sliding them on.

Crona blinked and checked his surroundings. Realizing what had happened, his eyes flew open. "O-Oh no...!" he looked over to Prince. "I'm so sorry 'sir!"

Prince sighed, and shook his head. "That's alright. You didn't mean to fall asleep. Now, lets hurry up and get ready to go. And we need to hurry."

Soon, everyone was ready to go and prepared themselves to go. Patty leaned over the balcony, spotting the rope ladder that hung over. "Whoooooooa." she said. It must have been hanging at least 200 feet. She herself wasn't scared, but she knew that there was no way Liz would do it. Her sister was the biggest wuss around. In a good way. "Oh boy."

She turned her head around to peer over to her sister. Liz had one foot pressed against the bed while she laced her last boot. _Hmmmm... wonder what'll happen. Haha! Bet it'll be funny! _With that thought, she skipped back inside and over to Crona.

"Are you ready?" Prince asked everyone, tightening his jacket collar. Instead of the black one he'd been wearing, he switched it with a more casual burgundy one. Liz stood up straight and nodded. Crona ans Patty did the same. "Good. Let's go."

_Click... kreeeeek._

The sound of the door sliding open froze everyone in the room. None of them were facing the door and wouldn't dare move. Maybe if they held their breath, the intruders would go away?

"O-Oh my goodness!"

Prince recognized her voice. It was one of the maids here. He slowly turned around and saw her standing in the doorway holding a basket of cleaning supplies. Her eyes were wide seeing her master and the two escapees.

"P-P-Prince sir!" she looked over to Liz and Patty. "A-And you two!" seeing Liz's angered expression, the maid began to back out of the room, screaming for help. Her voice pierced through the hollow hallway and ran down to the lobby, where all the knights usually gathered in the afternoon. "Someone! Please, come to the prince's room!"

"Dammit!" Liz cursed, backing towards the balcony. She shakily looked over the edge. It was windy now, so the ladder wildly blew over the stone railing.

No. No way she could climb down.

Prince, Patty and Crona stood motionless in the room still. The maid had already dashed down the hallway and they knew dozens of men would be there in a matter of seconds.

Liz made her way to them. "What do we do?"

Prince sighed and shook his head. Now that they were spotted, there'd be no way to escape.

Liz huffed in frustration and turned back to the balcony, taking Patty with her. Once more, she hesitantly looked over the edge. "Oh..." she whispered. Fifteen, maybe twenty men were lined under the balcony. One was fiddling with the rope ladder, trying to get it still in the wind. Finally, he grabbed hold of it and started to make his way up.

Liz shook head quickly and led Patty back into the room. "They're coming up the-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. Now a good ten men were spilling into the doorway, all carrying swords and other weapons. Her face could have passed for the color blue, when Stein and Spirit rushed in.

Stein grinned at them, pulling out his blade. "Nice to see you again." Spirit stepped up beside him and placed his sword in Stein's path.

"Hold on there Tiger. We can't kill them here." He glanced back up to the sisters. "That's what the ropes are for."

Stein thought awhile then slid his sword back into it's sheath. "You're right." He chuckled, pulling several wire-like ropes from his bag. Taking a step closer to them, he whipped the ropes in both hands, creating a disturbing slapping noise. Patty flinched and scooted behind her sister, latching onto her arm.

Liz glanced down at her and felt the anger rise in her chest. Patty's eyes were already teary and drooped. She was trembling. Liz glared up at Stein. "You're not touching her."

"Why not?" he took another step closer. Liz took one back.

"I won't let you."

"You don't scare me."

"You don't scare me." she lied.

Stein laughed and got closer. She had nowhere else to go. The men from outside had already gotten inside and lined the back of the room. They were trapped. "Now, you're coming with me-"

"Stay back!"

Stein flinched, pulling himself back. Prince blocked Liz and Patty, stretching his arms out in front of them. Liz spoke up. "What are you doing!"

He didn't answer, merely stood his ground.

"Prince, step aside. We can't afford to let these two go, now please move." Spirit said.

"No." he replied.

Stein and Spirit narrowed their eyes and grimaced. Stein had gotten into enough trouble tying Prince up earlier while capturing them for the first time. He wasn't even permitted to touch him.

"Listen to **me.** I am the Prince of Death, following heir to this kingdom, and I will **not **allow you to touch them. And if you do, I can have you killed understand?"

Liz took in a breath hearing his tone. It was low and entirely serious. This is the ruling voice he was trained to use. It made her shudder, inside and out. Once more Stein tried to convince Prince to step aside. Once more he said no. Every word he said made Liz feel weaker somehow.

She was always the one to keep Patty safe. Being grateful would be the right thing, but... it didn't feel right being protected. Ignoring those thoughts, Liz took a deep breath and focused on the current situation. She got lost in her own thoughts even more than Patty it seemed.

Prince and Stein's bickering continued another good minute or two before the knight finally showed signs of anger. His words came out through gritted teeth and his eyebrows creased closer and closer. Patty who was on the verge of tears earlier has calmed down and merely watched the event in front of her. It was pretty entertaining.

"Listen..." Stein began, "what do you expect to happen to them? They kidnapped _you._ If it wasn't for your meddling, Prince, their dead bodies would be burning in the furnace." Liz bit her lip while thinking of the image. Their bodies fading to black, skin peeling off the bone, revealing the white marrow and fat.

"I don't care what they did. I'm at a higher rank than you, and I can decide their fate. Not you." Prince said. He let his arms fall as he walked over to Stein. "Just leave them alone. I will talk to my father about it. Just leave us be."

Stein looked down at him, thinking. All in all, the option being given was a good one. He spoke, "Understood." he signaled Spirit and all of the knights to follow him as he turned to leave. But before he walked out, he turned his glance to look Liz in the eye. "You've been given mercy. Don't mess it up."

Liz gave him a hard look before, awkwardly nodding. She couldn't believe it.

...They weren't being hunted anymore...

She smiled to herself, finally being able to breath smoothly. Once again... Elizabeth The Thief was free to do as she pleases. And that's how it will stay. Thanks to her Prince.

End of Chapter 24: Defensive Maneuvers

_A/N: After this one, there should only be maybe one or two chapters! Hope you enjoyed this one. I hope it didn't feel rushed... :/ Review?_


	25. Chapter 25: New Home

Chapter 25: New Home

_A/N: Enjoy! ^^ I'm glad you've kept reading all the way to chapter 25!_

As promised, Death the Prince asked his father about the possibilities of letting Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson go free and avoid execution. Prince confronted King Death at his throne, begging practically, to let them be freed. After all the charge was kidnapping him, so he thought he had the decision to choose what their fate was.

Death thought it through awhile. He lowered his oddly shaped neck downwards as he thought. "Hmmm... I don't know..." he said. "They could have had you killed at some point you know."

"No, that's not true." Prince answered. "They're not those kinds of people! No way they could have killed me, or anyone else for that matter. They're good, father, believe me."

King Death rose his head. "You're sure?"

"Yes, of course! Would I lie about that?"

"Well... I guess not. But if anything does happen in this town after they're set free, you will be punished as well."

Prince felt a smile cross his lips. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Liz anxiously twisted her hair around two fingers while waiting. She and Patty sat on the bed in Prince's room, eagerly awaiting Prince to come back with an answer. Crona had gone off somewhere during the process.<p>

_Come onnn... _Liz thought, _Hurry up and come back... _while thinking, her foot began to bounce up and down. Patty glanced at her and smiled.

"Calm down, Onee-chan!" she said. "He'll be back soon, 'kay?"

Liz took a deep breath. "Fine..." her foot stopped. "I'll just sit... and wait." And so she did. Minute after minute passed by. Eventually those minutes turned into a half hour. Liz frowned and stood to make her way to the door. Patty watched her cross the room, but didn't bother to tell her to sit. She knew her sister would find a reason to win the fight anyway.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to find Prince, where else?" Liz replied, placing her hand on the knob. She looked back to Patty. "I don't wanna wait anymore."

Patty looked at her sister curiously. "Uh-huh... but maybe you shouldn't... the guards won't like you running around the castle."

Liz sighed. Since when was Patty the one telling _her_ to not do something? "I'll be okay." with that, she turned the knob only to have the door flung in her direction, sending her to the floor. "Gah-dammit!" she cursed. Angrily she looked up at the door to see who had smacked her in the face with it.

Prince stood in the doorway, holding two sets of folded clothes. Liz couldn't tell what they were though. "Liz? Why are you on the floor?"

"Cause you slammed me with the door!" she yelled, standing up. He blinked, realizing what she meant and covered his mouth with a fist to contain a laugh.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry!" she yelled. Ignoring Patty and Prince's giggles, she stomped over to the bed and plopped down, arms crossed. "You can be a real asshole sometimes, know that?"

"Of course, of course..." he said coming over to the bed. Patty noticed the things in his arms and spoke up.

"What are those?"

Instead of answering, he gave one of them to both. Liz held a deep red one while Patty held a yellow one. Curiously, Patty giddily unfolded it. It was a night gown.

"Ohhhh..." Patty marveled. Her blue eyes ran up and down the extravagant piece of cloth. Ribbons and laces ran up the front and back. It could have passed for a real dress. "Why are you giving us these?"

"Yeah, how come?" Liz asked, eyes still glued to her gown. Her fingers ran up and down the silky fabric. Prince smiled, noticing how she looked at it.

"Presents." he paused, turning his back to them both. "You will need something to sleep in tonight, am I right?"

Liz glanced up from the gown to him. "Huh?"

"My father has decided."

"Oh." Liz gasped, remembering why she was irritable earlier anyway. "W-What did he say?" she stood. "Can we go?"

He tilted his head back, smiling still. "Well... you won't have to go."

"Huh?"

"I went as far as convincing my father and the castle council to let you live here. With me."

Liz blinked and so did Patty. "Live here?" they both said.

"Yes."

"Here?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

"In the castle."

"Yes."

"With you?"

"...Yes."

"Your father approved?"

"Sigh... Yes, Liz, yes."

"We can live here?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Ye- I mean no." he stuttered.

Patty giggled and stood next to her sister. "Isn't that great?"

Liz looked at Patty and didn't say anything, mouth slightly ajar in thought. "I-I dunno..." she looked at Prince. "Won't we be shunned? Every member of castle royalty hates us. I doubt we'll be welcomed..."

"I'm sure they'll warm up to you. People here aren't as heinous and wicked as you think."

She snorted. "Huh. Yeah, tell that to the people who tried to hang us."

Patty grabbed Liz's arm and warmly smiled up at her. "Can we stay?"

"Uh..." Liz looked down at Patty. "Do you really want to?"

"Uh-huh!"

Liz thought about it. A nice big castle. Warm beds. Good food. Protection. No need to steal things. Patty could see Prince and Crona everyday... to her that sounded perfect.

"...Alright. I think we'll take you up on that offer."

Prince smiled. "I assure you, life will be easier."

She smiled back. "Thank you. I'm grateful to the fullest extent." At that very second, Liz felt truly at home. With both of those that she loved the most.

End of Chapter 25: New Home

_A/N: Next chapter is the last one. I hope you liked the pre-end! ^^_


	26. Chapter 26: Elizabeth The Princess

Final Chapter: Elizabeth the Princess

_A/N: This is the last chapter of The Prince and The Thief. I hope you like it, and I don't disapoint. Enjoy my brain's racking creations! :)_

Living in the castle... was probably the weirdest thing for the Thompsons. Though Liz could tell the servants weren't fully happy with it, the sisters were pampered nonstop. It was still an adventure even though they had been living there for five months now. Almost six._  
><em>

A maid even strolled into the bathroom with Liz one evening when she wanted to take a bath. It took everything in Liz's power not to kick her to moon. Instead, she kicked her out the door.

Patty however, couldn't get enough of it. In the morning, she had the servants cut her eggs and blow on her soup. She even made a maid scrape the gum off of the bottom of her shoe. Liz desperately wanted to laugh and high five her sister, but she knew she had to try and get on the castle's good side. So she made Patty apologize and go to her room.

Prince didn't seem to mind the sisters activity though. In fact, it was probably one of the most entertaining things hes seen in years. Crona even started to show signs of branching out. One day, he even smiled when Patty hugged him from behind instead of yelping and trying to get away.

Liz could easily see the sparks.

* * *

><p>It was bed time. Maybe ten.<p>

Liz and Prince sat in his bedroom while Patty soundly slept in her bed. Crona slept too.

He turned to her. He smiled seeing her yawn, stretching in the night gown he had given her. Even with her mouth wide open and eyes closed, she was pretty. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah..." she plopped back on his bed. "You might have to sleep in my room. I don't think I can move a muscle." she said smiling.

"Ha. That's very funny."

Liz laughed a little and rolled to her right, where he sat. "This place is great. You're lucky to have lived here your whole life."

He smirked, then layed back on the bed too. His hands rested behind his head. "It's alright I suppose. It gets boring though."

"Doubt it."

"No, really. The most interesting thing to happen before you and Patty come, was someone falling down the stairs."

Liz stifled a giggle. "Well, that's interesting too." she stopped to think before speaking again. "But... seriously, thanks."

"Hm?"

"You took us in. From that ramshackle house. Adding fuel to the flame, you even rescued us from the death penalty."

Prince smiled at her. "Don't thank me. You deserve more than you got. You and your sister are good people."

She smiled back. "Glad to hear that."

"Anytime."

They sat in silence awhile. The only noise was another one of Liz's long yawns. He noticed her eyes were closing slowly by the minute.

"You should go to sleep." he said.

"You're probably right..." instead of getting up to stand, she merely sighed and stayed in place.

"Liz?"

"Mm?" her eyes were fully shut now.

He let himself smile again. "You're not going to get up by yourself are you?"

She didn't reply and stayed completely still. Sleep crawled over her muscles and soon enough, she couldn't even hear anything. Liz was asleep.

Prince sighed and sat up, looking down at her. She was out like a light, chest going up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Up. Down. Up. Down. Her lips parted a little, showing pearl white teeth. "Huh." Silently, he placed his hand at her upper side, pulling her upward. After so, he swept her up gently so he was carrying her bridal-style. "I guess I'm taking you to bed. And through all this, Liz stayed asleep.

Soon enough, Prince reached Liz's room and tapped the door with his foot, swinging it open slowly. It was really dark and dead quiet. Prince flicked on one of the lights. He made sure it was the dim one so Liz wouldn't wake up. Quietly, Prince made his way inside. It was very messy.

Despite the maids efforts, Liz managed to sloppy up her room everyday. Patty's was worse. Socks hung from the ceiling fan and stuffed animals were found in the oddest places. Liz's just had a lot of clothes and shoes along the floor though. She had taken advantage of being wealthy.

"Here we are..." he whispered, edging her bed. He slowly placed her down and pulled the cover over her body. Feeling the warmth, Liz snuggled under them and sighed sleepily. Prince grinned at the sight. He knew she had a soft side compared to the rough and tough one she showed all the time. If only she didn't try to hide it so much.

Finishing his thoughts, he turned to leave. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but stopped and looked back to her form. _I'll do it tomorrow... _he thought, turning off the light and clicking the door shut.

* * *

><p>The morning was quiet. Liz had woken up early, before Patty at least. She didn't even notice the fact that she fell asleep in Prince's bed and then woke up in her own. In the morning, her brain might has well have been a coconut.<p>

"Mmmph..." she groaned, rubbing her eye as she stumbled down the hallway and towards the dining room. Living there for two weeks had taught her that if you missed breakfast, sucks to be you. All leftovers were thrown away and if you were hungry you had to make something yourself. And Liz knew damn well she couldn't even boil water without burning it. While walking, she heard footsteps behind her and whirled around, half awake. She saw Crona. "Oh... hey." she yawned.

"Hello. Good morning." he replied, smiling. "Can you come with me a second?"

"What for?"

"Prince wants to see you. He's waiting in his room on the balcony."

Liz sighed and followed him back down the hallway, and away from the dining room. No breakfast today.

Crona led Liz to Prince's room and let her in. After so, he made his way down the hall, leaving them alone. Liz opened the door and slid open the door to the balcony. The cool morning air chilled her exposed skin and immediately blew her hair back a little. She saw him leaning over the rail, peering over the kingdom. "Hi." he said.

"Hey." she walked behind him and rubbed her chilled arm. "Why did you send Crona for me?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About?"

Without answering, he reached out his hand behind him and instinctively found hers. She blinked down at it and back up to him. He pulled her closer to him and turned his face to her. For the first time, she could see the warm smile spread across his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"You."

She laughed again. "Okay then." she looked at him curiously. "So what's up?"

He pushed his lip up in thought. "Well it's complicated. And might take a while to explain."

Liz pressed her fingers to her nose and groaned. "Alright..., but can you make it quick? I'm hungry."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

"You're funny to watch. Always doing something to make me laugh. It's... cute." He finished that awkwardly.

She blushed a little and turned her head away. "O-Okay..." that was an odd conversation starter... "w-well, what did you want to say?"

He looked down at his hand that still held hers. She noticed and lowered her gaze to meet his.

"Pri-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. Prince closed the gap in between him and pressed his lips to hers. At first, Liz made a surprised noise, but relaxed soon enough. Her shoulders dropped and so did her eyelids. The kiss lingered a few more seconds, before Prince stepped back.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Huh...?" That was way too short.

"I want you to be with me always."

"What?"

He reached into his pocket and dug around. Finding it, he smiled and slipped out a tiny black box. A print of his Father's mask rested on the top. He looked at her and let go of her hand.

"What is that?" she asked.

He said nothing. Instead, he bent down so that he rested on one knee. Liz peered down at him a second, then gasped. _N-No way._

"Liz Thompson."

_Holy crap._

"Will you,"

_This isn't real._

"be my..."

_Oh my god, it is!_

"...Princess?"

_..._

Elizabeth Thompson literally stood speechless. Her mouth hung as far down as it could go and her face was darker than her red night gown. "...What?"

He smiled and opened the box, slipping out the ring. It had a golden band and instead of a diamond, sat a sapphire. Exactly the same shade as her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Not even knowing why, Liz began to sob. She sunk down to her knees and kept on crying. She didn't even have the strength to cover her face with her hands. Thick tears streamed down her cheeks.

Prince flashed a worried expression and took her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Of- gg-a-or- I-ung-se" she... said?

"Huh?"

She wiped her face and looked at him. It looked like a smile under all those tears. "Of course!" she choked.

Prince smiled wide and held her hand. "Really?"

She nodded, unable to talk.

Happily, Prince slid the ring on her finger and she gazed down at it. The blue stone shimmered through her teary vision.

He noticed she was still crying a little, so he bent forward and hugged her. She caught her breath and buried her nose into her shoulder. Even though muffled, he swore he heard "I love you" come from her lips.

* * *

><p>~Four Years Later~<p>

"Crona!" Patty shouted, rushing into his room. He blinked and peered up at her.

"Yes?"

Patty bent over and huffed.

"Patty-chan?"

"Onee is having her baby!"

Crona immediately turned blue and stood from his spot on his bed. "What- n-now? Right now?"

"Yes!" she panted, taking his hand and leading him out of the door and towards the infirmary. Not even in the infirmary yet, both of them could hear the grunts and yells down the hall. Crona flinched at every one. He had known Elizabeth for years and had come to respect her. Seeing his lover's sister in pain wasn't the most fun.

That's right. He and Patty were happily wed.

Both she and Crona had gotten married three years after moving into the castle. While Liz and Prince had done it a mere one year after moving in. Since Prince was nineteen, it was about time he started thinking about having an heir. And here we are now.

Soon they reached the infirmary door and froze in front of it. Liz was giving _birth _in there. Or as Patty referred to it months ago, "squeezing a bastard out of her butt."

Slowly, Patty reached out for the doorknob and turned it. It creaked open and revealed one of the loudest noises shes ever heard. Once again her sister yelled, sending panic through Patty. How bad could it possibly hurt?

She glanced over to Crona. By now, the boy was completely blue, eyes wide as dinner plates. "Do you wanna stand out here?" she asked, seeing his position.

He nodded, body still frozen. Patty nodded back and kissed his cheek before rushing in. She found her sister's bed, it was quite easy, seeing as all she had to do was follow the screeching yells of pain. "Onee!" Patty exclaimed, making her way to the bed. Prince stood beside it, hand in Liz's. It was being squeezed so hard, Patty swore his fingers would pop right off. "Onee, Onee, Onee!" she repeated.

Liz gave her a pained look, teeth gritted together. Her face was as red as it could get. "Pattyyy..." she groaned.

"It's okay, Lizzy, you can do it!" she cheered, leaning against the head of the bed with her. "Go, go, go~!"

Prince grinned at Patty's tone. Even through Liz's process of giving birth, she managed to make him smile. Smile, even when the feeling of his hand had left him ages ago. "She's right, Liz, keep it up." he said happily.

Liz glared at him and was met with another sharp pain. She leaned forward and let out another long scream. Prince shut one eye and leaned away from her. They were getting louder and louder. Patty merely watched her with worried curiosity. "FUCK MY ASS!"

Prince and Patty blinked at her. Pregnant women sure did yell a lot of random things. After about another ten minutes, the baby was born. Liz collapsed against the bed and let out a relieved groan. Patty clapped and Prince looked at the tiny being the doctor held.

"It's a little boy." the doctor said. "Congratulations." she handed the him to Prince and he awkwardly took it. The little one continued to cry and wail. He had deep brown hair. Prince was relieved to see he had stripes all the way around.

"He's... cute." he said, handing him to Liz. She looked down at him and forced a smile. She gave an unhappy, tired laugh at him. It was kinda creepy.

"Ehehehe... you..." she held out the boy like a toy, under both of his arms. Somehow that made him stop crying and he peered at her with big blue eyes. "YOU caused me all this pain!" she said staring him down. "YOU!"

The baby blinked at his mother, entirely confused. He'd only been in the world ten seconds and was already getting scolded. Prince looked at her like she'd gone completely insane. Maybe the pain killers were getting to her? "...Liz?"

She looked over to him. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

She looked back to the baby. "Yeah, I'm just testing something, don't worry." her voice was normal again. Less... wacky.

"Testing what?"

She smiled at the child. "How easy it is to make him cry."

"Isn't... that a little rough?"

"No." she said casually. "It's okay, I'm done now." she hugged him to her chest a little. "I think he's alright." he clung to her shirt lightly and began to nod off. Liz sighed and held him closer.

Prince looked at her, then nodded, still somewhat confused. "Well... what shall we name him?" he leaned against the bed so that his head rested against her shoulder. They both looked at the half asleep boy. "What do you think would fit him?"

Liz smiled and rested her head against Prince's. "How about... Death the Kid?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End~!<strong>

_A/N: Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading all 26 chapters! ^D^ Hope you enjoyed. Peace and Love!_


End file.
